The Tomb of Lost Pirates
by Fairytale Dreamer
Summary: JOC & WE! Jack Sparrow has just escaped Port Royal right at the end of the movie and heads out on the Black Pearl for another adventure. He stumbles upon a legend, a famous female pirate that Jack thought never existed, but he turns out dead wrong!
1. Default Chapter

"This is the day your will all remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Spa-"  
  
Jack fell over the side of the bell tower where Will, Elizabeth, Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington and his men were standing. He plunged into the water below. He looked over at the Black Pearl that was waiting for him. He smiled and swam towards it. After he had been heaved onboard and barked some orders, he headed to the helm and began to sail away from Port Royal.  
  
He thought about this adventure that had just ended; he had his revenge with Barbossa, escaped from Norrington, thanks to Will, and finally had the Pearl all to himself. Jack looked at his compass that wouldn't point North, and started humming to himself. "And really bad eggs, drink me up hearties yo ho!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Okay!Okay! You win! I'm exhausted! Lets stop, savvy?" An older man put down his sword and sat on a barrel, laying his sword on a table next to him and taking a swig of dirty water.  
  
"Oh, Uncle Fin, I think your getting too old to fight!" said a young girl the old man was fighting. He laughed at this, "Always cocky, Amera. You're always optimistic! Just like your father was." Amera looked up at him when he said this. "You fight like 'em too!" She walked over and sat down next to him on a barrel. "So, was my father.a good man? You've told me about the adventures you two had, and that he was one of the most famous pirates. But, I don't know much about him besides his piracy. Did he even love my mother?"  
  
"Aye, he did. And she loved 'em. That night, when he found out that she was kidnapped, we went after her, and he wouldn't turn back until he had her in his arms again." Amera stared down at the ground, "And that's when.when he was killed, murdered by those pirates, they were enemies." she stood up and walked over to the front door of the barn. Her Uncle Fin followed her and put his hand on her shoulder, reassuringly.  
  
"He was a good man, Amera. He was loyal to you mother, he believed in me and his crew. And he loved you more than life itself," She stared out over the port of Tortuga, their barn was in the outskirts of it. "He told me to take care of you, no matter what. I've stayed true to that, you shouldn't worry about 'em anymore. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Leave the memories of 'em behind; come on, I'll buy you a drink!" He smiled and began walking toward the port, Amera stayed where she was.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for rum, Fin. Go on without me." She walked up into the hills of Tortuga, Fin sighed and made his was into the port.  
  
She sat on the edge of a cliff on a rock, looking out past the port at the ocean's horizon. She put her hand on the necklace she had. Her father gave it to her before he left to find Amera's mother. There was a black sapphire pendent on the chain of the necklace, she look the necklace off and looked at it. She though about that horrible memory, only her Uncle Fin and some of the crew came back. Her mother and father were both murdered by the pirates. Jonathan and Wendy Knightly, her parents. A tear ran down her cheek, remembering that day her father left. She was eight years old, seventeen years ago. It was Still vivid in her mind.  
  
She looked up at the sunset. It was orange and pink, turning into a dark purple. She wiped the tears from her dark blue eyes. Still she held onto the necklace, staring at the pendent. Ever since that day, she hadn't been able to open that locket. She tucked her long, straight brown strands of hair behind her ears. Then she put the necklace back on and stood up. She was about to head back to the barn near the port of Tortuga, but then froze, looking at the ocean. It was a ship, coming into port. She wasn't sure which until it came closer. Her eyes widened, the Black Pearl. 


	2. Chapter 2

Amera lit a candle in her small home next to Uncle Fin's barn later that night. She sat down in a chair at a table in her house and got out some paper so she could start writing like she always did. She looked around for a quill, but didn't see any. She checked some drawers, but there was no quill. She tried to open the last drawer, but it was stuck. However, she had a lot of strength for a girl, and forced it open. She paused. Inside was a small key. Amera picked it up, then noticed her locket around her neck. With her curiosity, she tried to see if the key fit. It did! She opened up her father's locket and there was a tiny piece of paper inside, folded up.  
  
She unfolded it, and the paper turned out to be a map! It was of the Caribbean! She saw Port Royal, Tortuga, and many other islands she could name. But, there was one she didn't know of. There was a red line from Tortuga to that unknown island. Shes sure she hadn't seen the island before while out sailing on hers and Uncle Fin's ship, the Red Coral, and wasn't spotted on any map besides this on. With that, she put the map back in her pendent, locked it, put the key in her boot and headed towards the port.  
  
Many people filled the streets tonight, fighting, drinking, girls running freely through. But Amera kept walking, she was use to this, she had lived here all her life, even though she had sailed to many places in the world. She walked into Marlin's Pub, looking for her Uncle Fin. There were bar fights going on all around, she didn't care though, her mind was set on her father's map. She had to find Fin!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Jack sat with Gibbs in Marlin's Pub as they drank some rum. "Well, Jack! That Will guy seems pretty useful after all, helpin' you out of gettin' hanged! He sure does take after Bill, don't he?"  
  
Jack grinned, "Aye, I think he and his bonnie lass will be just fine. So, what do you think we should-" his voice trailed off. His eyes drifted to a rather beautiful girl that had just walked into the bar. She seemed to be looking for someone, ignoring the ciaos around her. "Uh, Jack? What were you sayin?" Gibbs gave him a puzzled look. Finally, Jack came back to reality. "Sorry mate. Our plans for the Pearl-"  
  
They discussed their next destination for their ship and the crew. Jack finished his rum, and left with Gibbs, forgetting the mysterious girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "So I think we should take the Red Coral and sail to this island, I'm sure my father would have wanted me to do this." Fin downed his rum and looked up at her.  
  
"Listen Amera, this island, I've been to it. Your father and me went there when pirates kidnapped your mother. There is lots of treasure there, but its too dangerous!"  
  
Amera leaned in and gave him a stare, "Uncle Fin, who was the one who sailed the Red Coral out of the hurricane when you had that fever who years ago?" "You." "And who was the one who single-handedly shoe down that pirate ship, The Eliminator, with only two cannons?" "You, Amera." "And finally, who was the one who killed Mangrid the pirate, using only a dagger when he had two swords in Port Vincent just last year?"  
  
"Okay!Okay! You've proven your point! I'll find some crew members and we'll sail out tomorrow to get this treasure!" They walked out of the pub and Amera turned to him, "This will be our greatest adventure yet!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! I haven't gotten any reviews yet, which sux, but I'll keep going! This will get a lot more interesting, so please read and review! ~midnightdreams87  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jack steered the ship as he looked down at him compass that didn't point North. He put it in his coat pocket and looked out over the horizon at the rising sun. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the salty sea air. He had finally gotten the Black Pearl back, his freedom. Now, this was the only thing he cared about, and he swore to never let it go again.  
  
He watched as his crew scurried about working on their chores on the ship. Jack laughed to himself as they sailed off, not sure where they'd end up next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Amera threw her bag onto the Red Coral and stepped on. Both her father and her uncle owned and sailed this ship together as brothers, and now she shared it with only her uncle. She took her bag into her room, the nicest room on the ship. She threw the bag on her bed, then touched her father's locket around her neck, with the map securely inside. She pondered a moment until her uncle shouting. She ran up to the deck. They were shipping off.  
  
Fin's crew untied the ropes and readied the sails. Amera saw her uncle at the helm, she walked up the steps and put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, uncle. I'm very grateful that your doing this with me." "Ey, it was nothin'. Besides, I wouldn't let you sail off with me ship to that bloody island alone! The Red Coral is the second fastest ship in the Caribbean!"  
  
Amera gave him a confused look, "The second fastest?" "Aye, the fastest ship I ever 'eard of is the Black Pearl, run by Cap'n Sparrow!" "Really? I thought Sparrow was kicked off the Pearl by Barbossa?"  
  
"He was. But after that curse with his former crew and Barbossa was broken an' all, Sparrow killed 'em, got a new crew, and sailed away with the Pearl." "Well! When did all this happen?" Amera asked.  
  
"Oh, just the day before yesterday. I spoke to a shipmate on Sparrow's ship before you showed up at Marlin's Pub." "Well then, this Sparrow must be quite a cunning man. Dim-witted, but cunning." They saw the sunrise as the cool breeze hit their faces, bringing forth the day.  
  
"HOLD 'ER STEADY AMERA!" yelled Uncle Fin. She was at the helm as Fin and the crew were trying to get the sails fixed as the storm grew worse and worse. The sky was dark and there was thunder and lightening, rain pounded the boat as everyone tried to keep the sails from tearing. The ship tossed back and forth in the waves. Amera held tightly on the wheel, keeping it on the steady course. Finally, the storm began to let up some, the crew was beginning to relax. Fin came up to Amera and took the wheel. "Thanks Amera." She patted him on the back and walked to the stern of the ship. It was still dark and rainy, but she could still see the ocean. Suddenly, she widened her eyes and ran back to her uncle.  
  
"Uncle! We've got company!" she pointed out a pirate ship approaching the port side. Fin saw the pirate flag, an unfamiliar crew and the writing on the side. "It's the Prowler!" He muttered under his breath. "Alright men! Get you swords ready! This is no friendly ship!" Everyone got weapons and started loading the cannons. Fin ran down and took out his sword. Men sung over from the other ship, cannons blew.  
  
People were fighting aboard the Red Coral. Amera stood there and had just realized she put her sword in her quarters! She ran down to be cabin, her bag was still on her bed and she opened it, revealing her sword. She ran up to the deck to help the crew.  
  
She saw men everywhere, tearing each other apart. She saw one of her shipmates lost his sword as a man approached him, ready to kill. Amera ran up to him, kicked his sword out of his hand and punched him in the face. She went over to the starboard side, finding Fin facing two pirates. She ran next to him and took on one of the pirates. In no time she slit his throat, she had almost seventeen years with a sword so she knew exactly what she was doing. She and Fin kept fighting, "What ship is this anyway?" she asked. "It's the Prowler!" Fin replied. "That sounds familiar!" "It should, it's the same pirate ship that kidnapped your mother and murdered your parents!"  
  
She froze. These me? These pirates killed my parents? Amera was suddenly furious. She went up to a pirate and pushed her sword into his gut. Then she found another running towards her, and she threw her dagger at him hitting him between the eyes. She ran over and drew her dagger from his head. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Amera! Abandon ship!" It was her uncle. "What? I won't leave you here Fin!" "No! You have to do this for me! I won't let the same thing happen to you that happened to your father and mother!" She stared at him, "Fin no!" He pushed her into the sea. "Go!" She quickly came to surface. The Red Coral began to sink, the Prowler had defeated them.  
  
Amera found a large object from her ship and got on top of it. She watched as the Prowler's crewmates swung back to their ship, cheering in victory. The Red Coral sank into the dark waters. Amera bowed her head, not able to look as the Prowler sailed away. Then, she took off her blue bandanna and tied her hand to the raft. There was still a light storm going on, and if she were to fall unconscious or asleep, she didn't want to drown. Unaware, the next few days on the ocean, Amera fell unconscious. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning Gibbs!" Jack walked up to Gibbs on deck that morning. "Mornin' Cap'n!"  
  
Mr. Cotton walked past, "Morning Cotton!" Mr. Cotton stared, then his parrot replied, "Shiver me timbers!" Jack just ignored the creepy bird and went up to the helm to find Anamaria steering. When she saw him she gave him a dirty look. "Hello Anamaria! My, you look ravishing this morning!" She walked over to him and slapped him across the face then walked off to help the crew.  
  
"It was just a compliment!" Jack hollered after her. He went over and took the wheel. It wasn't long before a crewmember shouted to Jack, "Cap'n! Someone's in the water!" He hustled down to the side of the ship as the crew looked over the rail down at the water. Jack looked over and saw a girl tied to a piece of wood floating in the water, unconscious.  
  
"Get her out of the water!" Jack ordered. Minutes later they laid the girl down on the deck. Jack put his hand on her neck. "She's alive, but cold as ice. Put her in the quarters!" Mr. Cotton picked her up and took her inside. Jack stood up and looked around, his crew was looking at him funny. "Uh, Jack? Who's steering the ship?" said one of them. "Right!" Jack bolted back to the helm and the crew went back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was pitch black that night, Jack decided to go check on the girl. He opened the door and quietly shut it behind him. He waltzed in as he usually does anywhere. He saw her lying in the bed, she was still unconscious. He sat down on the edge of it and put his hand on her cheek. She was getting warm, but had probably gotten a fever.  
  
Jack then noticed he had seen this girl before. She was the one in Marlin's Pub. Funny, he had never remembered a girl's face before. He looked at what she was wearing. She had on a long white sleeved shirt with a brown vest over it, tight black pants and dark brown boots. She was very unusual looking, but reminded him of someone he knew, an old friend.  
  
Then, Jack saw she had on a necklace. It was a silver chain that had a large black pendent, it was a jewel of some kind, a sapphire perhaps. He noticed it was a locket, so, like any curious pirate, he reached out to touch it. Just as he did, the girl moved slightly. She wasn't unconscious, she was asleep! He shot up from the bed when she moved, then snuck out of the room as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake her up. He would ask the girl's story after she got some rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Amera opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She sat up, then looked around her. She was in a cabin, on a ship! It couldn't have been her own ship, it sank to Davy Jone's Locker! She crawled over to the window, seeing that they were in the middle of the Caribbean Sea. Then, the door swung open.  
  
A man with a blue parrot came in with some food, then turned to leave. "Wait!" she ran over to him and got in his way. "Where am I? What ship is this?" The man just stared at her, and his bird spoke, "Hoist the sails!" The man and the parrot went out and shut the door behind them. Amera just stood there. 'Okay, I'm on a ship with deranged pirates, no big deal.' She thought. She whimpered a little then went to sit on the bed, she didn't touch the food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jack stood at the helm, steering as he looked out into the sunset with his dark piercing eyes. Then, Gibbs and Mr. Cotton came up the stairs and over to him. "Hey Jack! I think Mr. Cotton said the girl you got out of the water is awake. You want me to have a crewmember ask her a few questions?"  
  
"No, that's alright. I'll see what the lass has to say meself." Gibbs shrugged and told Mr. Cotton to go get the girl, then Gibbs took the helm as Jack swaggered down to his quarters.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Amera was sharpening her dagger that she had kept in her left pocket. She felt she must be prepared, for anything. For all she knew, she could be on the Prowler, but, they wouldn't have given her such a nice room, would they? She put the dagger back in her pocket, and placed a hand on her locket. She somehow had to get out of here, snag a ship for her own, and head to the island that she was sure had both a mountain load of treasure and the answers to her parent's death. All her Uncle Fin told her was that pirates murdered them. But she wanted to know more!  
  
Suddenly, she heard someone open the door. She let go of the locket, and stared a girl at the door. She was fearsome-looking, and seemed to have an attitude, "Come with me. The Cap'n wants to speak with ya!" Amera followed the girl down the long hallway to the end. She went to the last quarters and opened the door. She walked in, and Amera followed, not saying a word. She saw a table, with assorted food and wine.  
  
Then, there was a man sitting at the opposite side of the table looking up at her. "Ah, glad to see the girl's up and at em, eh Ana?" He winked at Anamaria, she just rolled her eyes disgustingly at him. "Leave us along love, I need to speak with the lass." Anamaria left, slamming the door shut.  
  
Amera stood there glaring at him with her arms crossed. This was the captain? Couldn't be, he was not much older then her. He had long black hair with little braids with beads woven in, and a red bandanna with a brown leather hat on. He had on a brown jacket with black pants and boots, and a white shirt. She noticed he was very tan, and in good shape for the most part, and he had dark chocolate eyes lined with coal and a gold and silver tooth grin. Yep, she was on a pirate ship alright.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, sit down have some food!" He said. His British accent was somewhat slurred, he seemed naturally drunk. She sat down and didn't touch the food, just stared at the room around her.  
  
"So, what's you name, love?" She didn't answer, her mind was astray. "Alright, tell me this then, do you remember how you got in the middle of the ocean? How you been on a ship? A pirate ship perhaps?" She looked up at him, but still said nothing. Jack gave her a satisfied grin, "Ah, so you were on a pirate ship. So, which one were you on?" No answer. "Don't you speak at all?" She looked at him blankly, Jack turned confused.  
  
"Fine, I'm going to guess that you're a mute. Most girls probably would've said somethin' by now, their all so chatty!" He chuckled a little, but Amera stayed serious. Jack began to become worried, "Are you alright?" Amera wasn't, she couldn't stop thinking about her Uncle Fin, he had been her only family left, now, she had nothing.  
  
She held back the pain, however, Jack could see it in her eyes. He stood up and walked over to her. He bent down next to her chair. "Please, tell me, what happened on that ship? I can help you." She looked up at him finally, not shedding a single tear. Jack had never pitied a girl, this was the first time he truly did. He was about to speak when Gibbs walked in.  
  
"I came down here to tell you Jack, we.Amera!" Amera stood up and went over to Gibbs, "Oh my God! Gibbs!" They hugged, and Jack was still bent over, with confusion written all over his face. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Gibbs chuckled, "I'm the first mate on this here ship, this is me Cap'n, as you already know. Oh, Jack, the crew said we're three days away from Port Vincent!" Jack's mouth was wide open, insulted by this girl who hadn't spoken to him, but to his first mate. "Maybe we should all sit down!" Gibbs said as Amera walked past Jack, sat down and took a bite of an apple.  
  
The two men sat, and Gibbs began to talk. "Jack, this is Amera  
Knightly, she's a good friend o' mine, and so is her Uncle Fin, there both captains of the Red Coral!" Jack became surprised at this, her name was very familiar. Amera looked up at Gibbs, "You mean he's the former Captain, Gibbs." "What? Amera, what happened?" Gibbs asked.  
  
She stood up and walked to the window, crossing her arms. "We were sailing to an island, an island my father and mother were murdered at. We were going to collect the treasure hidden there. But, we fell into a storm, and when we survived it, another ship attacked us. The Prowler killed my crew, including Fin. The only reason I survived was because Fin pushed me off deck to save myself. The Prowler sank my ship. So I floated for a few days, and that's where you come in."  
  
Then, she was silent. Gibbs bowed his head, Jack kept looking at Amera, who was holding her locket as she looked out at the sea. 'So, this is the urban legend' Jack thought. 'This is the female pirate who killed a man twice her size with only a dagger while he had two swords, she had taken out one of the most fearsome pirate ships in the Caribbean, the Eliminator, with only two cannons?' He couldn't believe it, this girl was the most famous female pirate, no, one of the most famous pirates of the century. Just like her father, Jonathan Knightly.  
  
Jack knew Jon, but he didn't know Jon had a daughter! Bootstrap Bill introduced Jack to Jon once. He was an excellent pirate, and was amazed at the fact he had settled down and raised a little girl. But, now that he saw Amera, he believed it. They had the same blue eyes, same straight brown hair, hers much longer though, and she had Jon's seriousness.  
  
"I'll.I'll go take over at the helm for Ana." Gibbs got up and walked out, leaving the two in the room alone. No one spoke for a long time. Then, Amera finally turned around and faced Jack. "So, what ship is this? Who are you?" He grinned and stood up, wobbling a little. "This is the Black Pearl, love. And, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" For the first time, Amera smiled, she began to laugh hysterically. "You're Jack Sparrow?" She calmed down a little. "Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!" He corrected her. She walked up to him, looking him over.  
  
"I thought you'd be.taller." Jack glared at her, deeply offended. "And.not so scrawny-looking. Most pirates have meat on their bones, what happened to your muscles?" She said as she grabbed his shoulder. Then, she let go, and walked to the doorways and turned back, she grinned. "It's hard to believe that you the one who was left on that tiny island and roped the sea turtles together to reach civilization!" She said sarcastically. Amera had never believed that story. She bowed to Jack mockingly and walked down the hallway to her room, leaving Jack furious. "Bloody woman!" 


	5. Chapter 5

As stars appeared in the sky, the crew went below, leaving only Gibbs to steer the ship. Amera came out of her cabin and went out on deck. She went to the bow and put her hands on the rail. She couldn't eat, or sleep. Too many thoughts were running through her mind.  
  
She wanted answers. Nothing else mattered now, she just wanted the truth. "Couldn't sleep, eh?" She turned to find Jack standing there "I don't sleep much." Jack chuckled out loud, "You did last night, like a rock!" Amera stared out at the ocean. "That was different."  
  
They were silent for a moment, then Jack walked closer to her. "Just so you know love, I knew your father." She turned to face him. "Really? You were friends?" He shook his head, "No, just acquaintances. He was old friends with a shipmate of mine, Bootstrap Bill."  
  
Amera suddenly had interest in their conversation. "That I didn't know! What a heroic pirate that one, he had a son didn't he?" Jack looked at her amazed. "Aye, he helped me stop Barbossa and-" "And helped you get your ship back, got you out of a hanging, and ended the curse." Jack was now completely baffled by Amera's knowledge of his activities from just a week ago.  
  
Amera grinned, "Hey, new travels fast these days. So what's in Port Vincent?" "Ah, just supplies. We're loadin' up on food and all." "Well, why don't we stop at Port Royal? It's just a day away from us, you can get all the.oh! I see, don't want to be caught by a certain Navy do we Captain?" Jack gave her a glare that showed her that he shouldn't be pissing him off like she was. But, she spoke again. "I guess you are the kind of man I thought you were, just lucky. The only reason you have this ship is because a boy decided to help you get it back. You really are the kind of man who runs away from danger, aren't you? Then I guess you really aren't a worthy Captain are you? If you'll excuse me now-"  
  
Amera turned away from him and started walking away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He held onto her, they were inches apart. "Listen Knightly! I'm not scared of anything or anyone, especially a silly girl that happens to threaten me! I love this ship more than anything, and I fought for her with my life! But, just to prove to you how dangerous I can be, we'll head to Port Royal, savvy?"  
  
The two of them then realized how close they really were, and they were frozen. Finally, Amera swallowed hard and replied, "Savvy." Jack let go and she immediately went down to her quarters. Jack went to the helm to take over for Gibbs, and told him about their change in course. Gibbs left him and Jack was alone. He couldn't get the girl out of his head. 'What a stubborn wench, ragging on me like that! How I would love to toss her off my ship!' He thought to himself. But, he knew he could use the girl for now, she had an outstanding reputation, and Jack thought she could help his crew out. But he wasn't focusing on that now, he needed to think of what to do when he got to Port Royal. Then, he thought of the new happy couple that he could drop by to see.  
  
Meanwhile, Amera lay on her bed, trying to put Jack out of her mind. He may be a drunk, and a scoundrel and one of the worst pirates she'd ever seen, but he had devastatingly handsome eyes. No, she couldn't think about it! There had only been one person in her life, and she made a promise that nothing would ever fill her heart again. Not after Christopher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Amera woke up the following morning and looked out the window. They were approaching Port Royal. She hadn't been here in years! She wasn't going to stay on the ship, she had to go ashore with Jack, even though he was he least favorite person. But then she had a thought, 'Why don't I just stay at Port Royal? I can find another ship and get to the island myself! No, I couldn't commandeer a ship by myself. I guess I'm stuck with the drunken spineless Captain and his crew of maniacs!'  
  
But, what if the British Navy did recognize her, since she did wear an obvious outfit. So, Amera got out of bed and started rummaging through chests and drawers in her room for something to wear that wouldn't look so suspicious.  
  
They dropped anchor on the outskirts of Port Royal, on the other side where no one would see the ship. Jack walked down the ramp to the docks and impatiently waited for Amera who wanted to come.  
  
"Oh, hurry up you blimy." Jack trailed off, his mouth was open and he was in pure shock. Amera ran down the ramp to him, in a dress! "Alright! Sorry I kept you waiting!" It was a dark red dress with black lace designed on it. She had put half of her long hair up in a bun, and the rest flowed down to her mid back.  
  
After all the gaping, Jack spoke, "What in the 'ell are you doing wearing.that!?!" She grinned at him, "Well, I have to keep a low profile, I don't want to run into a navy guard looking like I normally do, they'd lock me up! And, I guess your hopeless!" She looked over him as he was wearing what he normally wore. Jack rolled his eyes at her, then he put his hands out in front of him, "Ladies first!" He mocked her all the way into town.  
  
Since some of the crew went to do the supplies for them, Jack and Amera had an easy time finding just a few things they needed for the ship. They hadn't been bothered, yet. When they were done, Amera noticed Jack going in the opposite way of the ship.  
  
"Umm.Sparrow, where are you going?" "Don't worry love. I'm just going to say hello to and old friend of mine. Won't take long." Amera shrugged as she noticed Jack was entering a blacksmith shop.  
  
It was awfully dusty inside, she saw a mule in the corner, hundreds of beautiful swords, and a man working on a sword over some fire. "Hello Will!" The young man almost jumped, but looked up and saw Jack then clamed down a little. "Jack! What are you doing here?" He wiped the sweat off his head, took off his gloves and shook Jack's hand. "I needed some supplies, though I would come by and say hello." The man smiled, "Well I'm glad you did, and who is this?" They both looked back at Amera, she smiled at the man.  
  
Jack had forgotten that she was there, then he spoke, "Oh! This is-" "Knightly, Amera Knightly. It's nice to meet you!" The young man smiled and Jack gave Amera an evil look. The man came over to her and shook her hand politely. "I am William Turner." She smiled sweetly at him, and Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm a friend of Jack's." William looked surprised, "Well Jack, I didn't know you were friends with ladies like this, how did you meet?"  
  
Jack snickered, "This 'ere is no lady, Will. I assure you!" "Jack, don't be rude!" Will protested. "He's actually right for once, William. I'm not really a lady. This isn't my dress or anything. I don't think I'd even be able to afford this!" Jack was about to speak, upset by Amera's insult, but Will did first. "It is not the dress that makes the lady, it is her character. I stay true to what I said." Amera smiled, no one had ever treated her so nicely before.  
  
"So, how did you meet?" Will went back to his original question. "Oh, well, Jack actually saved me. My ship was ambushed and it was blown to Davy Jone's Locker, with the rest of my crew. Jack found me in the water and have let me stay on his ship." Will raised his eyebrows at this, "That's fast, since I saw you just last week, Jack. And, I'd don't think it would be best if you two headed back to your ship now. Norrington and his men have been looking for you everywhere. It's amazing you weren't spotted when you came here! Please, come stay with Elizabeth and I at the Governor's house."  
  
"Uh, Will, I don't think that's a bright idea if the Governor and the British Navy are looking for me! It's his house!" "Governor Swann has been gone for the past few days, he's been at sea and won't be back for another few days. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Jack rolled his eyes, and sighed in agreement.  
  
Will lead them over to the Governor's house. Amera gasped as they entered through the front door. "This is a very nice house Will!" she exclaimed. "Aye, didn't think Elizabeth was this spoiled!" Will started to charge on Jack, but Amera held him back, "He's not worth it." Then, Elizabeth walked in. "Will! Your home early!" She kissed Will lightly and turned to Jack and Amera, somewhat shockingly. "Jack! What are you doing here? It's dangerous to be here when the British Navy is stationed her, and searching for you!"  
  
"Aye, but you know me Elizabeth, I'm a dangerous man," Amera gave Jack a dirty look. "And I don't think the Navy would check the Governor's own house, would they?" He winked at Elizabeth but she ignored him, and walked over to Amera. "Hello, I'm Elizbaeth Swann, the daughter of Governor Swann." Amera shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Amera Knightly." Elizabeth's eyes went wide, everyone saw this. But, she quickly smile and went to prepare their dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Thank you for the dinner Elizabeth, it was very good." Said Amera. "I'm glad you liked it, would you like me to show the two of you to your rooms?"  
  
Jack and Amera followed her upstairs. She put Jack in one room, ignoring his protest, then showed Amera to her room. Amera gazed around at the beautiful room, then thanked Elizabeth and went to sleep.  
  
Later that night, Will and Elizabeth were downstairs in the dining room. "I'm serious! That is the girl! Trust me, I know my pirates!" Elizabeth said. Will took her hands in his. "I believe you Elizabeth. But she is a nice girl and very polite. So what if she's supposedly the most fierce some female pirates in the Caribbean? She's no worse than Jack!" They laughed and Elizabeth calmed down, then they left each other to go to sleep. Will hadn't proposed to Elizabeth yet, so they slept in different rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* "More rum bartender!" Jack said slurring his words as he raised his empty mug. He had snuck out of the house earlier that night for a little bit of relaxation. When the bartender served Jack his rum, he downed it in less then ten seconds. "What a rush!" He hiccupped and swaggered out of the bar. Jack made his way up the street, everything wasn't exactly clear for him. He knew it was dangerous to come out in the first place, but he hadn't had rum in a good while and thought he'd only stop for one drink.  
  
He kept swaggering along the path, belching as he went. All of a sudden, he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry mate!" Jack patted the stranger on the shoulder and walked on. But, he was stopped by the stranger again. "Well, well, well. This is a surprise seeing you here in Port Royal. I think I was right when I said you are the worst pirate I have ever seen!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ ok people! Please read and review! Let me know what you think so far! I need to know what you guys think! ~midnightdreams87 


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth opened her eyes and stretched as she looked out her window at Port Royal that morning. She got out of bed, her maid helped her into her dress, then she went across the hall to William's room. She looked in, but, he wasn't there. So, she went downstairs.  
  
"So, the man had two swords, and you only had a dagger for your defense?" "For the last time Will, yes! I've fought for most of my life, I know what I doing, most of the time." Will was so excited he blurted out another question for Amera. "Are you really Jonathan's Knightly's daughter? The woman known as Knight Hawk, the famous swordsman, the Captain of the mysterious Red Coral?"  
  
"Will, I think you need to calm down! Besides, I'm not the only famous one here." Amera eyed Will. "You mean Jack?" "NO! You're the son of Bootstrap Bill! He was such a good pirate, very funny." Elizabeth came in the room after hearing most of this, kissed Will on the cheek, and sat down next to them.  
  
"You...you knew my father?" Amera laughed softly, "Oh yes, met him a few times. He was a friend of my father. I was little at the time, but he would visit us in Tortuga. He even came back when my parents died, but stopped after he passed." She trailed off, not daring to finish . Will didn't move, he tried to hide his feelings about his father. Amera leaned over and put her hand on his shoulder, "Will, he was one of the best men I knew. He helped me and my family through many troubles. You would've been proud of him."  
  
Will finally pulled his eyes up from the floor and looked at Amera. "Thank you." She smiled at him and let go of his shoulder. Will stood up and was about to go wake up Jack when someone walked in the front door. Two men walked into the kitchen where the three of them were.  
  
"Oh my dear Elizabeth! It is so good to see you again!" Elizabeth ran up and hugged her father, Governor Swann. "Father! I've missed you!" He pulled back from her and walked up to Will. "Will my boy! I see you've been taking care of my daughter." They shook hands. "Always Governor Swann." "What have I told you Will? You can call me your father now, we're practically related. And who is this young lady?"  
  
Amera looked up at the Governor and stepped forward, curtsying respectfully. "Hello, I'm Am." She glanced at the other man, it was Commodore Norrington. "Amy Holmes." The Governor chuckled. "You are quite a stunning lady, Miss Holmes. I hope you will be staying with us tonight?" "Sorry Governor, I have some business to attend to, with Will's help, if he wouldn't mind." Will confusedly nodded. "Of course, Miss Holmes. Commodore Norrington, why have you returned so soon?"  
  
Norrington walked over to Will and the Governor as Elizabeth went to Amera, she was about to ask her something when Norrington spoke. "Well, we had no luck finding Jack Sparrow, so we came back to Port Royal. But, last night, we were at the docks just coming ashore, when I bumped into the drunken mule myself!"  
  
Amera's face grew to a worried shock. Norrington walked over to her and took her hand, "Don't worry my lady, the scoundrel has been put away in one of our prison cells. He will be hanged tomorrow." He kissed her hand and Amera was ready to puke. She gave Elizabeth and Will an evil look and Will held up a hand to signal for her to calm down.  
  
Oh how she hated those upper-class snobs. Elizabeth and Will were nice, and the Governor was polite. But, Commodore Norrington was a stuck up selfish bastard that she would enjoy killing for pleasure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That night, Will and Amera made their way over to the prison cells. "Alright, you get into the prison, get Jack using these tools, and I'll take care of the guard."  
  
Will gave her a few tools and she put them under her dark red dress. "Your going to kill a guard?" She looked at him in disbelief. "No, I'm just going to knock him out, it's not like he's a pirate!" Amera frowned at him, then walked away. "I'll take care of the guard." "Sorry!" He whispered as she went over to the cells.  
  
She saw a guard at the entrance of the cells, but kept walking until he put a hand in from of her. "Stop! Sorry, no visitors!" Amera smiled innocently at him, then punched him in the face. The guard fell to the ground, and she walked over him, down the stairs to the cells.  
  
Amera heard whistling at the end of the hall, from the cells. "Come 'ere doggie! Ol' Jack won't hurt you! Come on, come on!" Jack was in a cell begging a shaggy dog ten feet away from him with the keys in his mouth to come over. The uninterested dog laid down and fell asleep.  
  
"Oh bloody 'ell!" Suddenly, Amera stepped out from the dark corner. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the infamous Jack Sparrow! Never thought a man such as yourself would sink so low as to suck up to a mutt!"  
  
Jack stood up and lowered his eyes at her. She snickered and bent down next to the dog. "Don't you know Jack, it's not men who get what they want," She pet the dog as she took the keys from him and stood up, "It's the women!"  
  
"Very funny! Now will you let me out?" He ordered. "Oh! That's no way to speak to a lady! Anyway, since your just standing there with no place to go, how about I run somethin' past you? Jack sighed and laid down in his cell.  
  
"You see this necklace? She ran her fingers along her chest to her locket. Jack nodded, looking at her chest, but not the necklace. "It hold a map, a map my father left for me to find. It leads to his grave, as well as my mother's and his crew. It is an island not too far from here, maybe half a week's journey." Jack sighed, "This is a very sweet story love, but here's the thing, not interested."  
  
Amera slowly walked closer to his cell, causing him to stand and walk to the end of the cell. "Oh, it's not just an island, Sparrow. It's an island full of gold, beyond your wildest dreams. If you take me there, with no funny business, I'll split it with you."  
  
She took a final step close, bringing them very close. "So we split if 50 50?" "One third of it will be yours." He backed away. "What? Only a third of the treasure? There's two of us? Hows about you try to be fair and give me half you wench?" Amera became furious and pulled him to her by his collar. "Look! I am no wench! I am not doing this for the gold!" He gave her a curious look. "Then why do I get only a third?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay! That's another chapter! Please guys, post your reviews! I'd like to know what you people think whether you liked it or not! Give opinions, I'd like to have an idea of what you guys like! I'm posting hopefully this weekend! R&R!! MidnightDreams87 


	7. Chapter 7

"I will not let you bring all this luggage on me ship!" Jack walked up to Elizabeth abroad the Black Pearl as Will came behind her with her bags. "You will just have to live with it then!" She went down to her quarters and Will followed behind with all the luggage.  
  
"AHH!" Jack kicked a barrel and stomped up to the helm. Amera was standing there, sailing the ship as they left Port Royal early that morning. "Why? Please tell me why I have to put up with that God forsaken woman!" Amera sighed, "She is Will's fiancé, and Will wouldn't go without her. You know we need him, anyways, I promised."  
  
Jack sighed and tried to calm himself down, pacing back and forth. He suddenly stopped, looking at Amera from where he was standing. "You now, you look good in that dress love." She turned and faced him at her side. He was staring directly at her chest, which was shown through the low cut dress. "Almost sexy." He gave her a wink and grinned, showing his gold and silver teeth.  
  
Amera smiled back. "Sadly Sparrow, you will never have me." She turned back to the horizon ahead of them and kept steering. Jack could tell by her expression that she was very uninterested. So, as curious as he was, Jack spoke. "You have a man, don't you?"  
  
Amera didn't even flinch at the question, but spoke plainly. "Correction, I did." Then Jack became even more curious. "What happened? Did he have a go with you one night and left the next morning?" She became a little tense, but tried to keep herself from strangling Jack.  
  
"No. We knew each other, about a year. He was a mate on a pirate ship that came to Tortuga. I loved him with all my heart, and he always told me how he loved me so, and I knew it was true. But, one day, he went out on his captain's ship, and." Jack hated her trailing off and didn't want a cliffhanger. "And?"  
  
"Their ship sank to Davy Jones Locker by another ship, news was that there were no survivors, I knew it was true when he didn't come back. That was eight years ago, I was only seventeen."  
  
No one spoke. Jack wasn't sure what to say. But, he finally worked up to courage to speak, "I'm sorry love. I-" "Don't worry about it, that happened a long time ago. You can take the helm at noon. Go now." "Knightly-" "Just go Jack!" She stared at him as he just stood there, but finally he started to walk down the steps. At that moment, when Amera looked at him, he saw the vulnerability in her eyes. He had never seen her look like that before. But, he let it go and walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Jack walked trough the dark hallway, heading up deck to get some fresh sea air. He passed an open room, then backed up to peek in. He saw Will and Elizabeth standing there, both looking at the only bed in the room. They were both frozen, not knowing what to say or how to handle sleeping in the same bed.  
  
Jack stepped into the room and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Better get comfortable kiddies, this will be a long trip. Better make due with what you got." He chuckled as he swaggered out of the room like he normally did, leaving the two In an awkward silence.  
  
"I.I could sleep on the floor." Will stayed a gentlemen as much as he could. But, he was sweating, completely nervous. Then, he felt Elizabeth's hand take his. He turned and faced her. She was smiling at him, which calmed Will and he smiled back. They shut the door, and the room was silent.  
  
Up on deck, Amera was at the bow of the ship, leaning on the rail. Gibbs steered as all was quiet, Amera loved the peace. She felt the cool breeze on her face and she closed her eyes happily, loving to be out on the open ocean. Suddenly, there was a creak of a floorboard and Amera sighed and opened her eyes, knowing who was there.  
  
"What the hell do you want Jack?" Jack stepped out from the shadows and gave her a nasty look. "Ey! Ey! Don't be speakin' to be that way! I'm the one that's takin' you to your treasure! You should be nice to me!" He stepped up to her, close enough for Amera to smell Jack's breath. He had a strong stench of rum on him. She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh please."  
  
She turned and began to walk away, but Jack followed her. "Ey! If your really the infamous Amera Knightly, then why haven't you done anythin' that you usually do?" She stopped, turned to face him, putting her hands on her hips. "What do you mean what I 'usually' do?"  
  
Jack cleared his throat, and wobbled from all the rum he had. "I mean, obviously I've been annoying you," "Obviously." "And you haven't tried to slit my throat or anythin'. I mean, how do I know your really that fast with a dagger?" Amera grew a sly grin on her face.  
  
"You want to see my skills?" Jack snickered, "Aye, what can you show-" before he knew it, there was a sharp pain at his neck. Amera had her dagger at his throat, in not even half a second! Jack wobbled back a little, then put up a finger. "That's good." Amera laughed, and lowered the dagger.  
  
"Come on Knightly, let's get you a drink!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You mean he sailed away with your ship? Twice!?!" Amera was in Jack's quarters, sitting at the table with him, downing rum. "Aye, and I killed 'em too after that!"  
  
They laughed, drunk from the rum. Amera got up, still laughing, then fell onto Jack's bed from the dizziness. "No really, I did! No one gets away with me ship alive!" Jack got up from his chair and swaggered over to the bed and plopped down next to her. "You're quite a pirate Jack, not a typical one that's for sure!" He turned to his side to face her. "I 'ope that's not an insult, cause I'll have to kill ya if your makin' fun of me!" Amera grinned and looked at him. "No, it was a compliment." Amera turned to her side, they were staring at each other. Neither tore their eyes away, they just stared.  
  
"So, did you like you ship, the Red Coral?" she closed her eyes, picturing it in her mind. "More than anything. It was so beautiful, I took it to many different places. My uncle and I were both captains, but he let me control it most of the time. It seemed it was all he could give me. Jack, you listen to me," She put her finger on the tip of Jack's nose. :  
  
"Never, ever, let anyone take the Pearl away from you again. Protect your dream, don't let anyone stop you. Like.like I was." She took her finger off him, staring into his eyes. "And now I have nothing." He looked up at her. His hand moved to her face.  
  
"Don't say that love. You've got plenty!" "Like what?" "Like, the gold we're goin' after! And, the ocean.The ocean is freedom. Like my ship, the Black Pearl." Jack started to daydream about his boat, leaving Amera to talk. "Jack, I don't have the Black Pearl! It's yours.!"  
  
"Well, for now, we'll split it! We share it 'till we get to the gold, then you can use your share of the money to but a ship, a better ship than your last one!" He grinned at her encouragingly. She looked into his eyes, "Really? You'll share the Pearl with me?"  
  
Jack's face turned serious again. "Of course I will! You'd seem make a good captain. I mean, you are smart, cunning, brave, and." "And?" She smiled at him and moved a little closer, taking his scent of rum and ocean air. "And.beautiful."  
  
Jack took his hand and put it on Amera's head, stroking her hair. Then he lay it on her cheek. He leaned in and closed his eyes, his lips slowly brushed hers. Amera closed her eyes, accepting the kiss. Jack increased the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She greeted it moaning softly. He took his arm and brought her to him, the kiss was warm and passionate. Amera never wanted him to let go.  
  
Then, their lips parted, Amera relaxed a little, drifting off to sleep. Jack's arm was still around her when he too fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* ok! now things are really getting interesting! R&R people, tell me what u think! and don't worry, there'll be more action soon! and, some other surprising things will happen in the next couple of chapters, so read to find out!! *midnightdreams87 


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys! thankx 4 the reviews! i'll keep updating as much as i can! heres chapter 8! hope u enjoy it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amera woke up that morning, yawning as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was still early in the morning, and boy did she have a headache! She was about to sit up and get out of bed, but, she was held down by something. Or someone!  
  
Jack! She looked over finding him with his arm around her, dead asleep. His hair was a mess, tied back in his red bandanna. He must've passed out the night before from all the rum. Last night! The kiss! The events of everything came back into Amera's head.  
  
She slowly took his arm off of her, crawled out of bed, and snuck out of the room, sneaking to her own. Hopefully, no one saw her and knew what had happened last night. Still, she was worried what would happen when Jack got up, if he would remember. She put the thought out of her mind, had some water and food, then went up to the helm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "MMM.morning already?" Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked out the window. She looked over at Will, who held her protectively in his arms. He stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "Morning Elizabeth, did you sleep well?" She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh yes. That was quite an evening!" "Yes, it was."  
  
Will leaned over and kissed her lightly. "I must go help on deck. You can come up later if you would like." He got out of bed and got dressed. She sat up in bed and smiled. "Alright." He smiled back and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Amera stood at the helm, happy to be out of that god awful dress she was in the day before. She rather much liked wearing what she usually wore. She had on a long white sleeve shirt covered in a brown vest with long tight black pants on and black boots. In this outfit, she felt much more comfortable. Plus, it was easier to fight in.  
  
The sea breeze blew her long straight brown hair behind her. She enjoyed the fresh morning air. Then, Jack popped out from behind her. "Morning Knightly!" Amera jumped a little, but then put on a serious face again, looking ahead of her, trying to act normal. "Hello Jack, sleep.sleep well?" He put on his brown hat and stood beside her.  
  
"Not really. I drank too much rum last night. Left me with a bad 'eadache." Amera relaxed a little. "So, do you remember what you did last night?" Jack held his head from the hangover. "Well, the last thing I remember, is you." She stared at him, not sure what to think, waiting for an answer. "I?" "You puttin' a dagger to me throat. Took me off guard, really."  
  
She sighed in relief. "Anyways, I'll take over the helm a little late, Knightly. I think I need to go below, not feelin' too well." He swaggered to the stairs, then almost stumbled down as he went to his cabin.  
  
It was a relief that Jack was unaware of the kiss he lay on her the night before. Amera was happy, she didn't want anyone to know about that kiss. Though, it was one of the best kisses she had ever had. But, she cared nothing at all for Jack. Her love was only for one man, Christopher Garrett. She promised herself, long ago, she would never love again. She would stay true to that promise, no matter what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Elizabeth put her hands on the rail, looking out over the glistening sea. She took a deep breath, breathing in the salty air. "Enjoying the view?" Amera appeared beside her, taking Elizabeth completely off guard.  
  
"Oh! Yes, I am." She began to hum to herself, a grin grew on her face. "Umm, what are you smiling at?" Amera eyed her curiously. "Nothing, just happy to be out here, free." Finally, Amera's brain turned on. She began to laugh out loud. "Ohh.you finally became a woman last night! I see, good for you!"  
  
Elizabeth turned to her, shocked. "What? How dare you say that to me!" "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone! Every girl does it sooner or later, it's apart of life." She put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, then Elizabeth relaxed a little. Amera grinned, "So, how was it?" Elizabeth turned back to her, smiling. "It was.amazing." She whispered. Amera laughed a little, then looked over at Will, who was working on the opposite side of the ship. "Yes, well, he is a good man. You stick with him, Elizabeth. I can tell a good man when I see one."  
  
They giggled a little, but were rudely interrupted. "Well then! Look this way!" They turned and saw Jack who was standing just behind them, hands on his hips, grinning like an idiot. Amera rolled her eyes, "You wish Jack!"  
  
He walked over to them, frowning, then handed Amera a mop. "Clean the ship, it's a bloody mess! After you've mopped it top to bottem, wash the windows. Then after that, I've got plenty more for ya to do!" "What? Why do I have to do all this?" Jack crossed his arms, "Well, you're the only one not workin' besides Elizabeth, and I feel since you've been so incredibly nice to me lately, I'd give ya somethin' to show how much I appreciate your attitude!"  
  
Amera groaned and went and snagged the mop out of Jack's hands. Jack ignored her and winked at Elizabeth. She sighed and went back to her cabin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "There! Done with everything!" The ship was glowing in the night from all the hard work Amera put into it that day. She had been cleaning for hours, and she was tired, and incredibly hungry. Everyone was already inside, probably eating. Amera put the mop and cleaning supplies away, then went into the kitchen.  
  
No one was there, they had already eaten. "No!" She mumbled to herself. She desperately searched for food, but was unsuccessful. Amera stomped out of the kitchen and walked towards her room. Then, the person she least wanted to see happened to be walking her way. "Ah, Knightly! I see you've finished! Well, we already ate. I guess you'll have to wait to have somethin' to eat 'till mornin'!" Jack grinned at her. Amera's eyes narrowed at him.  
  
"You know, this isn't a good way to treat me! Since I'm your partner and all!" "Partner? What'd ya talkin' about woman?" "You made a deal with me, last night! We both agreed we'd captain the Black Pearl 'till we get our riches! Don't you remember?"  
  
Jack's eyes widened, curiously. Then, he raised his hands. "There's a few things you'd otta know. Firstly, I was drunk last night. I don't remember a blasted thing! Secondly, I don't keep deals I make. And thirdly, I would never ever split the Pearl with a woman!" He came out of the serious mood, grinned at Amera with his gold and silver teeth. Amera made a fist with her hand, threw it back, ready to sock Jack in the head. Jack closed his eyes, waiting for the hit. But, she stopped, frozen. Amera put her fist down, then ran up the stairs outside on deck.  
  
Jack laughed in relief, then started walked to his cabin again. But, someone stopped him in his tracks. He looked up to see Will, who had seen the incident. "Oh, what the 'ell do you want?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Amera sat on a barrel towards the bow of the ship looking at the stars. Oh, how she hated Jack! Just to rip out his lungs if she could! But, the deal was, they would sail to the island, the one that only she knew where it was. Amera touched the sapphire locket around her neck. She wished she wasn't alone anymore. This adventure is all she had left, it was the only piece of her father she had left. The only thing she had of her family's. God, just to have someone to lean on, like she used to. Christopher. She took a ring off her finger, a ring he had given to her, his ring. It was a thick gold band that barely fit around her slender finger.  
  
"Can I join you?" Amera looked behind her to find Jack, with an apple. He handed it to her, not saying a word. She began eating it, as Jack pulled up a barrel next to her. When she was done, Jack noticed the ring she held. "Did that belong to 'em?" "Who Jack?"  
  
"Your love, the one you spoke about earlier." She looked down at it, playing with it with her fingers. "His name was Christopher. He gave me this the last day I ever saw him. I even remember what he told me, 'No matter what happens, I will see you again.' A couple weeks later, I heard the ship he was on was blown up. I.I promised myself to never love again. But, if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will finish what I started last night!" Jack stared at her. "Then, why did you tell me?" Amera laughed softly. "I don't really know, I guess, I felt like telling someone. I haven't before now." Jack nodded, still not clear on why she would tell him and Amera smiled. "Ey, listen. I am sorry I've been uh, rather harsh on you. Just don't want to get pushed around by a woman is all."  
  
Amera grew puzzled. "You're apologizing? To me?" He grinned at her, then nodded. She turned surprised. Jack pointed a finger at her, "But I'll kill you if you tell anyone though Knightly!" Amera got up and rubbed her head, her long dark hair flowing in the night. Jack became intrigued, raising an eyebrow. She was very beautiful. Full red lips, nice chest, great curves, fair skin and eyes as blue as the ocean.  
  
Amera looked down at him, noticing his crazed stare. "You alright Jack?" He blinked a couple of times. "Course, just need some sleep is all!" She grinned a little, "Alright. Night Captain!" She said as she headed to her quarters. Suddenly, Jack had a funny feeling. It was in his stomach, he'd never felt this before, life he was nervous. He felt like he had knots inside of him. "Must need some rest." He said. Jack got up and swaggered below beck, and went into his cabin to sleep.  
  
The Black Pearl sailed on, unknowingly sailing into the worst danger in the entire Caribbean. 


	9. Chapter 9

woah, getten more reviews than i expected! well, let me just say thanks for the reviews! heres another chapter and it's sure going to be more dramatic, intense, and action-packed than the ones before it! Please R&R so I know what you're thinking!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "What a beautiful day!" Elizabeth walked up on deck and took in the ocean breeze. She walked around, watching all the pirates working, talking, laughing. Everything was going smoothly. Elizabeth thought Norrington would have caught up with them by now, but the Black Pearl was a fast ship.  
  
Suddenly, someone from behind her grabbed her waist. Elizabeth squicked and jumped a little, and turned to see that it was Will. "You little sneak!" He grinned slyly. "Well, your mine, I can do what I want with you!" He lifted her chin up with his finger, and kissed her softly.  
  
"Ey! No makin' out on me ship! Unless it's with me!" Jack called out from the helm. The two gave him an annoyed look. Jack grinned and winked at them. Then, he heard a little laugh from above him. Jack covered his eyes from the sun and looked up, Amera was on one of the ladders, high above him. She smiled at him then climbed up further. Jack watched her, taking his mind off everything else. When he finally came back to reality, Gibbs was yelling at him.  
  
"Jack! Up ahead! A ship is comin' straight for us!" Will and Elizabeth came up to the helm next to Jack. "Is it Norrington's ship? The Interceptor?" "No, it's got a pirate flag. Don't know which ship it is though mate." Before they knew it, the ship had come up next to them, on the port side. "Elizabeth!" Will took Elizabeth's hand and ran below deck and locked her in their room, then came back on deck.  
  
Meanwhile, the pirates readied their swords as the opposite ship sent men swinging over on ropes. Everyone began to fight, Jack in the middle of it all. He didn't see the captain of this maniac ship though.  
  
Amera was still on the rope ladder, and a disgusting looking pirate was climbing up to her with a sword in hand. Amera took hold of a loosed rope, got her sword ready, then swung down to the deck. She jumped off and began to fight. Jack saw this, laughed, then punched an annoying pirate from behind him.  
  
Amera faced three men, all grinning at her. "Ey look! It's a little poppet!" Amera's eyes narrowed at this, smiled innocently then threw her dagger into one of their chests. Then she went up to another and stabbed him with little sword play. The third tried to sneak up behind her, but she pulled her dagger out of the dying pirate and pushed it into his throat.  
  
Amera smiled in satisfaction and put her dagger in her leather pouch. Then, someone from behind her tapped her on the shoulder, "Amera." The voice sounded very familiar, and Amera lost concentration as she wondered who it was. She began to turn, but was punched and fell to the ground.  
  
Jack was busy fighting a couple of caps, but then noticed that these two men were the last enemy pirates on his ship. One of the pirates punched Jack in the face, then Will came up behind him and stabbed him. Jack took out his gun and shot the other.  
  
"They've left us, I think we scared them away!" Will said, looking at the crew who was overall still alive. The other ship was already sailing away, out of reach. Jack looked around, "Is everyone alright?" They nodded. "Great! Let's push these bodies overboard for the sharks to enjoy, and get a move on!" He leaned over to Will, "Your bonnie lass is fine, savvy?"  
  
Will nodded, "Yes, she's below-" "Good!" Jack didn't want details, He went back to the helm and began to sail again. Will looked around, his eyes widened suddenly, then ran up to Jack.  
  
Jack looked at the young man up and down, puzzled. "What is it?" "Well, do you notice anything missing?" Will looked rather worried. Jack looked around, "No, got me ship, me crew, and the sea, what else do I need?" "Does it look like anyone's gone missing?" "Like who mate?"  
  
"Like Amera you bloody imbecile!" Jack leaned back a little at Will's anger. Then, he lowered his eyes. "Will, remember the pirate code. Whoever falls behind, is left behind." Will put both hands on Jack's shoulders. "Jack, she's one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean! I knew she isn't dead, so why do you think they took her?"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "Will, lots of pirates get lonely from time at sea. You know how-" "No God damnit! She has the map! She's the one that's been telling you where to go! The map in her locket!" Jack froze. He suddenly became very dark in the face, he looked out at the ship in the distance. Will had never seen him this seriously angry.  
  
"We're getting' er back." Will stared out at the ship also, "What's the plan?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Amera opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, but she could tell it was dark in the room she was in. She stood up and began to walk forward. Suddenly, she was stopped. She wrists and ankles were locked in chains that only let her go a little ways, in her jail cell. All she had in the small barred cage was a box to sit on. She checked her boots to see if she had any weapons, but they were taken as well as her leather pouch.  
  
"Ahh!" She kicked the box and began to make noise so someone would hear her and come to wherever she was. "Let me out damnit!" A pirate then came into the room and opened the cell, and hit her across the face.  
  
"Shut up! Put this on and I'll come get you. Our cap'n wants a little chat wit ya!" He left, unlocking her wrists and ankles from the chains but leaving her in the cell. He gave her a midnight blue dress to wear, no corset or anything. She stubbornly put it on and tied her slick hair up in a bun to be out of her face. She checked to see if she still had her locket, it was still around her neck. The key, which she kept hidden from Jack and the crew, was in the bottom of her boot so no one would find it. Then, she man came back, and took her up to the captain's quarters.  
  
She walked into the room, doors were opened, revealing a large table with all kinds of food on it and a chair at the end where she sat down, and one across from her where someone was sitting. Amera didn't know who it was, they had turned their chair around, looking out the window at the night. The stranger spoke.  
  
"Now what did I tell you, my darling," Amera's eyes widened. On the Black Pearl, earlier, it was the same voice! Only one person called her that. The chair spun around, "I told you I'd come back." She gaped at Christopher, who was sitting in the Captain's chair smiling at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* And the plot thickens! If u guys read my earlier chapters, u know who Christopher is!! The next chapter is gonna be rated R, so look for it in the R section! Many more chapters to come! Remember, R&R! 


	10. Chapter 10

ok guys! I know I haven't gone into too much detail about Christopher, but he turns out to be a major character in this fic, so if your interested in what happens next, please R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That night on the Black Pearl, Will and Gibbs had the row boat ready and were waiting for Jack. "Lets review this again, Jack. You row over to the ship, this fog will help your camouflage. Tie the boat to the back of the ship, climb aboard, act casual. Find Amera and bring her back, remember, she has the map in her locket." Jack walked over to the row boat, took his hat off and gave it to Gibbs.  
  
"Now why is it that I'm the one savin' this lass? Why can't you go, or one of me crew?" Everyone looked at each other, then smiled at Jack. Will moved him into the row boat. "Because, you blend in the best, with your hair and goatee. Makes you look like a crazed pirate, and I think the pirates on that ship will look crazed too. It would be easier to get around. You'll fit in." Will snickered a little. Jack sat down in the boat and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You guys stay behind this island hidden. Their ship is on the other side, I'll come back in an hour or so with Knightly. You better be right here or I'll hunt you down and finish the fight we started back in your blacksmith shop, Turner. Savvy?" Will nodded, "Savvy." Will and Gibbs lowered the boat, then Jack was on his way.  
  
Jack sang to himself as he rowed out into the sea, ".and really bad eggs."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Amera jumped out of her chair, not blinking at all. "Your dead! You're supposed to be dead! That's what I heard in Tortuga! They didn't take prisoners on your attacking ship!"  
  
She was still in the captain's dining room with Christopher. Amera couldn't believe it. This was her first love, the only man she gave herself to, and now, he was alive!  
  
"They did take a few prisoners, I was lucky to have been one. I'm alright!" Amera couldn't hold anything back anymore, she suddenly felt helpless, and she hadn't felt that way in a long time. She burst out in tears and ran over to him and fell into his arms. "Why didn't you come back to Tortuga? Why did you wait until now to take me away?"  
  
Christopher held her as he stared out the window at the night. "I couldn't make my way back because I was a slave on that ship. It wasn't until recently that me and some crewmembers rebelled and escaped from the ship. Once I got my own ship, I set out to find you."  
  
Amera took her head out of his chest and looked at him. He had changed since she last saw him. He had gained some muscle, and was much tanner. His hair was still curly blonde, barely at his neck. He still had the same gray blue eyes, she missed looking at him so much.  
  
Christopher smiled at her, then leaned in and kissed her. Amera was taken off guard, but was so happy to be with him again. Slowly, he stopped. She looked up into his eyes, "I love you, I haven't stopped, not for a second." "Good." He almost leaned in and kissed her again, but a pirate came into the room.  
  
"Cap'n, we've anchored off a deserted island fer the night. Jus' wanted to let ya know!" Christopher nodded and then the two were alone again.  
  
"Christopher, you're the captain?" He laughed at her, "Yes, I'm proud to say so." Amera smiled then a puzzled look grew on her face. "What ship is it? What did you name it?"  
  
Christopher suddenly grew a dark look on his face, Amera didn't know why. But then, she found out her answer. "It happened to be my father's ship, the Prowler."  
  
Then, Amera's heart stopped. She froze completely, repeating the words in her head. This couldn't be happening, not the Prowler! The same ship that had blown up the Red Coral, killed her crew and her uncle! And, the same ship that had murdered her parents all those years ago. She came out of his embrace, appalled. She looked up into his eyes, "Tell me your joking! You are joking right?"  
  
Christopher's look stayed very grim. He shook his head no. "NO! I won't believe this!" She screamed. Christopher walked toward her. "Believe it darling! I'm not who you really think I am." Amera looked up at his face. "I'm not Christopher Garrett. I'm Christopher Kiedis, the son of Benjamin Kiedis, the original captain of the Prowler. The man who killed your mother and father!"  
  
"You lied to me you bastard! God, why?" Christopher laughed at Amera. "Don't you get it? On my father's death bed, he told me that Jonathan Knightly had a child, and he wanted me to kill you, the last Knightly, and I promised I wouldn't fail him. I just wanted to have a little fun with you first. I wasn't really some crewmember on a ship when I first met you in Tortuga, I was the captain, but my crew and I kept it hidden, and when I went away, we started the rumors that I was killed so that you would live with your grief. Until, I came after you when you and your uncle were on the Red Coral that stormy day. I figured your father left you that map to the island. Well, now I have you with the map. I will kill you on that island and take the rest of the treasure, no one can save you now!"  
  
Amera stood up and went up to him, and slapped Christopher across the face. He rubbed his jaw, then gave Amera a dirty look. He took out his pistol and pushed it to her chest, but then he stopped. He noticed the locket, he ranked it off her neck and tried to open it, but it needed the key.  
  
"Give me the key you wench!" He pointed the pistol to Amera's head. She stared into his cold eyes, then took off her boot and pulled out the key. Christopher snagged it from her and she put her boot back on and gave him a harsh glare. He opened the locket and took out the map, then put it back inside and locked it.  
  
He grabbed the back of Amera's head and brought her to his lips. She tried to pull back from him but she couldn't, he was too strong and she had no weapons. Christopher finally pulled away. "Thanks." He whistled and a guard came in.  
  
"Cronk, put Amera in her new room." He put his hand on her cheek. "She will be sleeping with me tonight." Then he moved close to Amera and whispered, "I'll make you scream like you did that wonderful night." She pushed his hand off her and the pirate took her to the Captain's quarters.  
  
It was a large room with black curtains on the windows, a desk and a chair, then a bed with black silk sheets, obviously stolen. The guard grinned, then slammed the door shut and locked Amera in.  
  
She looked around the room, for any kind of object that could be used as a weapon. Nothing was sharp, and the windows were locked shut. This was all happening too fast, how could he be alive? Didn't he love her? Why did he have to use her as he did and was about to? Then, at that moment, Amera's heart froze. Everything that she thought was important, was now lost. She had nothing left, no family, no love, nothing was there for her anymore. She felt her life just slipping away, and she couldn't chase after it even if she wanted to.  
  
Then, the door was unlocked and Christopher came in, and shut the door behind him, making sure it was locked. He had her locket on, and smiled as he stepped over to her. He didn't have any weapons, but she knew that he was a lot stronger than she was. He pushed her onto the bed, then unbuttoned his white shirt. Taking it off, he lay down on top of her.  
  
He took his hand and touched her hair. "So beautiful. And tonight, your mine." He put his hands over her wrists, holding her down. He began kissing her, then easily began unbuttoning the top of her blue dress. Then, he took off his belt and pants, then took off her dress. Just as he was about to push into her, the cabin door broke open.  
  
Christopher pulled his pants on and jumped off the bed. He tried to punch the intruder, but the man blocked it and kicked him in the groin then punched him unconscious. Christopher fell to the floor. The man took the locket off of his neck and put it into his pocket.  
  
Jack came into the light and went over to Amera. He sat on the side of the bed and touched her face gently, "It's alright, it's me. I came to get ya otta here! I found your sword and dagger, get dressed and come on!" But, she didn't speak, she was shaking, still in shock of everything that had happened.  
  
Jack then grew worried, really worried. "Come on, I'll help you up." He slipped her dress back on and stood her up. He took her hand and they left the room. "Be quiet and stay with me!" The two snuck onto the deck. No one was there, they were asleep. Jack lead Amera to the back of the ship and there was a long rope running down to a row boat.  
  
"Hold on!" He put her arms around him and climbed down the rope. Once they were on the row boat, he rowed them away from the Prowler.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "But Jack will kill us if we leave!" shouted Elizabeth. She was at the helm where Will was steering the Black Pearl away from the deserted island. "Elizabeth, Norrington's ship, the Duntless, it's coming this way! We have to lose them, then we'll come back to this island. I know Jack will wait for us there!"  
  
Elizabeth finally agreed and the Black Pearl sailed away from the island.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "I'll slit his throat I will!" Jack paced back on forth on the beach. He had been there, not finding his ship in sight. The row boat was pulled ashore earlier, and Amera walked up to a boulder near the outside of the jungle and sat down. She was still trying to process the events of that day.  
  
"AHH! At least I could've been on that bloody island with me rum! But no! I'm on another one that's got a wild jungle with God knows what inside! Bloody 'ell!" After Jack had finished all the shouting, he walked over to Amera. He looked at her, but she ignored the stare. Then, he cleared his throat, "So, who was that guy that was, uh, the captain, who was 'e?"  
  
Amera looked down at Christopher's ring, taking it off. "It was Christopher.He lied about everything. He wasn't who I thought he was." She stood up, ran towards the ocean and threw the ring in. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.  
  
Christopher had killed her uncle, and is probably going to kill her. Amera began to cry. For the first time more than ever, she let out all of her emotions. Besides the tears, she hadn't really cried before this. But know, she breathed heavily, and moaned, not caring at all what Jack would think. She lost her faith in the world, in all people.  
  
Jack stood there, staring. He couldn't believe that this woman, one of the most famous pirates, crying over everything. He had never been in this kind of position before, not at all. Then, he felt his stomach tie in knots, like a few nights ago. He didn't care about that though.  
  
He walked over to Amera as she sat in the sand, and sat down. He bent over and put her head in his lap as she cried. She laid there, trying to forget her life. Jack sat there, stroking her hair as the tears came down her face.  
  
Then, for the first time, Jack realized what he wanted. He wanted Amera's pain to go away. Jack wanted Amera to be happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* well, that's chapter ten! hope you guys liked it! i'll try to update again soon, there's a lot more to come! please R&R, let me know what you think! i don't mind criticism, tell me what u guys like and don't like. anyways, I'll update soon! -midnightdreams87 


	11. Chapter 11

here's the 11th chapter, hope u guys like it! i had fun writing it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A gun shot went off, Amera woke up and sat up to see what was happening. She looked out at the shore and saw Jack, shooting at the water. She got up from the sand and walked over to him.  
  
"What are you doing Sparrow?" Jack turned to her, a bit startled that she was awake. "I'm tryin' to shoot the fish. I'm starving!" "And you thought you could kill them by shooting at them when they can move so fast?" Jack gave her a blank look, then Amera sighed and took her dagger out of Jack's pocket and walked into the water.  
  
"Get your feet out of the water and be quiet!" Amera ripped off a part of the bottom of her dress, and kneeled in the water. Jack raised an eyebrow and watched her for a moment, then sat down, uninterested, and took off his boots.  
  
Amera knelt for what seemed like an eternity. She closed her eyes, beginning to concentrate. Suddenly, she felt movement at her left knee. Then, in a flash jolted. Jack looked up, catching her movement. Amera then stood up, she had caught two fish with her dagger. "You can't be serious!" Jack yelled in disbelief.  
  
Later, they sat by a fire they made, eating the fish. Jack began to feel a little dehydrated and looked around for any fallen coconuts. Suddenly, Amera tossed him one, and he barely caught it. She threw her dagger to him, hitting the coconut's center. Jack grinned, then opened it and began to drink.  
  
"How is it you know so much with just a dagger?" Amera smiled and shrugged, "Just a lot of practice, Sparrow. I've been fighting for seventeen years ya know, I know what I'm doing.Or, at least, I thought I did." He tossed her the dagger back and she caught it in mid air.  
  
The hours passed, and the sun finally set. Their fire burned still as they sat under the stars, side by side. Amera didn't speak at all, she still had too many things on her mind. Loosing her entire family, her ship, and the one she thought she loved that betrayed her and had tried to rape her. But, at least Jack came. She took in a deep breath, "Last night, thank you. He was going to kill me.eventually."  
  
Jack nodded, "Well, it's two to one Knightly." "What do ya mean?" "Our score. I saved you from the sea when we met, and from the Cap'n last night. You saved me from bein' hanged back in Port Royal. I say that's two to one!"  
  
Amera glanced at him. "So, I guess I owe you." Jack chuckled, "Aye, hows about a little more of the treasure? I'm sure Will won't mind, since he left us 'ere and all!"  
  
Amera stood up and looked out at the ocean. "No, Sparrow, I'm not going to the island." "What? But you want-" "Correction, that's what I wanted! I realized last night that I lost everything! My family, my ship, true love! It's all gone! Christopher is eventually going to find me and kill me! You know what? I should just die right here, right now! God, there's nothing left to live for!"  
  
Jack stood up next to Amera, she was definitely having an emotional breakdown, and Jack didn't know exactly how to handle it, except to speak his mind. "No, don't you say that, don't even think it. Everythin's not lost!" Amera finally looked over at him, not sure what to think. "What is there left to live for then Sparrow?"  
  
She kept looking at him, and Jack moved closer to her. "Knightly, you have to keep livin'. If not for the treasure or the freedom of the ocean, then." Amera listened intently, Jack thought about what he was about to say, but then the funny feeling in his stomach persuaded him to say it. "Live for me."  
  
Amera felt short of breath and was frozen by Jack's stare. "And Amera, call me Jack." Then, she smiled for the first time since he rescued her. "You called me Amera. You never called me that before." Jack took his hands and laid them gently on her face. "Well then, you'd best be getten used to it, love. Cause I'm through with seein' you this way." He moved in closer to her, leaving no space between their bodies. "Your going back on the Black Pearl. And I want you to be happy, I want you with me."  
  
Amera took in a deep breath, so startled and confused. Then, Jack felt his stomach tie in knots again. But this time, he felt he knew what it was. Jack had feelings for Amera. Finally, Jack leaned his head towards her a little, seeing if she'd back away. Amera looked back at him, not moving at all. She looked deeply into his dark brown eyes, showing that she wasn't afraid of him. Then, Jack leaned in all the way, meeting her lips.  
  
He realized that he craved her kiss, ever since that on night when they were drunk. He had just remembered it when they were talking on the Black Pearl a few nights earlier, before Amera was taken by the Prowler. But, that didn't matter now, all he wanted was her, everything else at that moment faded away. Jack playfully touched her tongue with his, never letting go of her. He ran his hand through Amera's hair, passionately holding onto her. She tasted so good, her kiss was warm and sweet. Jack never wanted it to end.  
  
As for Amera, this was different from when she was in love with Christopher. She hated Jack, or at least at first. He was so cocky, annoying, loud and a little mad. But, she noticed that he wasn't afraid of anything, and was cunning, extremely handsome, and actually treated her like a human being. She remembered that Christopher had never called her Amera, it was always "darling" or "lassie". Somehow, Amera did have feelings for Jack.  
  
Their kiss finally ended slowly and gently, and they laid down in the sand. Jack put his arms around Amera, unwilling to ever let her out of his sight again. Amera lay her head on his shoulder, playing with his beads in his hair with her fingers. The two looked up at the stars silently, then eventually fell asleep. The fire burned on until early morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Jack opened his eyes sleepily, looking out at the morning horizon as he propped his back against a log on the beach. He then heard a faint moan next to him, and looked down to find that Amera was asleep, still holding onto him. He put an arm around her waist and watched her sleep.  
  
He had never felt like this, it was like he had never seen the ocean before. This was different from wanting a wench to sleep with for a night, this was something. Someone he wanted to be with for many nights as long as he could. Not just physically, it was also the way she talked, how confident she was and the wise things she said. But, the feeling he had also scared him. He hadn't been with a woman for longer than a day and still had a relationship. He wasn't sure what would happen in the future, but all he knew now was that he wanted to be with Amera.  
  
Jack gazed upon her fair face, lips crimson as a rose, her cheeks slightly flushed. He stroked her long straight brown hair with his finger. Then, Amera opened her eyes and instantly met Jack's. "Morning." She kept looking at him with her dark blue eyes glistening. For the first time, Jack was speechless.  
  
Suddenly, Jack smelled smoke. He turned to his right and noticed the fire, it was much larger than last night, and a cloud of smoke filled the air. He turned back to Amera in confusion. "Oh, I woke up early this morning and got the fire going again. Will, Elizabeth and the crew will need a guide to find us, this island is enormous!"  
  
Jack chuckled at her, "Your always on top of things, aren't you knightly?" Amera pushed him a little. "God, why do you call me that? You so-" "Charming?" "No! You're-" "Sexy?" Amera became frustrated and gave Jack an annoyed look.  
  
"Are you always this forward?" Jack grabbed her waist and lay her down on the sand and got as close to her as possible. "No, I could be even more forward if you'd like." She smiled as he gave her one of his sly grins. "Your hopeless Jack Spar-" She didn't even have time to finish, Jack had taken the chance and kissed her. Amera closed her eyes, completely happy with, this. She had feelings for Jack, no mistake. And she liked the way things were at that moment.  
  
Suddenly, they heard talking, people, and a ship. They ceased the embrace they were in and stood up. Walked over to his row boat and put his coat, then got his sword and pistol, ready for anything. It wasn't the Black Pearl, or the Prowler.  
  
As the Duntless docked off shore, row boats came over the water to the island. Then, as soldiers approached the sand, Jack saw a familiar face. "Jack Sparrow! How nice to see you again! It seems are guards let you slip by that night in the brigs. You know, kidnapping doesn't help your sentence at all!" Norrington walked up to Jack, then glanced at Amera. Her eyes widened and Jack turned his head towards her, out of Norrington's sight. He mouthed a sentence to her, "Don't say anything stupid!" She gave Jack a reassuring look and walked up to Norrington.  
  
"Thank you, Commodore Norrington. I've been stuck with this disgusting man long enough." Norrington bowed slightly. "Don't worry Miss Holmes, I'll take you abroad the ship, we will leave for Port Royal soon." Norrington took her hand and lead her to a row boat. A few guards took Sparrow into another boat, heading to the Duntless.  
  
Amera glanced over at the boat Jack was in. He had already been looking at her. She gave him a slight worried look, knowing what would happen when they were back in Port Royal. Jack nodded to her in reassurance, then grinned and winked at her. She did the right thing by pretending to be a lady like in Port Royal at Governor Swann's house. It was better that one of them survived, thought Jack. But, Amera felt horrible. She didn't want to go back to Port Royal, she didn't want to stand there and watch Jack die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well, another chapters finished. Will Jack be hanged in Port Royal? Where is Will with the Black Pearl? Is the Prowler and Christopher still a threat? Why are there soo many questions? R&R and I'll post ch. 12 after I study for finals! -MidnightDreams87 


	12. Chapter 12

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thank you Governor Swann for letting me stay here. I'm very grateful." Amera came down the stairs of the Governor's house, cleaned up and in a new dress that was light green.  
  
"You are quite welcome Miss Holmes. So, are you sure you don't know where my daughter, Elizabeth, is?" Amera then realized that both the Governor and Commodore Norrington still thought her name was Amy Holmes, when she told them she was a friend of Will's and Elizabeth's before they actually started on their adventure. She smiled at the thought.  
  
"I'm sure she's alright. I was separated from her and Mr. Turner when Jack kidnapped me the night he escaped from the prison." "Oh, that must have been dreadful." Amera laughed to herself at this. The Governor checked his pocket watch and realized he was late. "Well, I must be going. Jack's hanging is tomorrow morning and I have to speak with Commodore Norrington. If you need anything, my servants are here for you." He bowed to her and walked out the door.  
  
Amera went up the stairs and into her room, pondering on how to get Jack out of this mess. But, where were Will and Elizabeth with the Black Pearl? They must've taken it away when the Duntless was near the remote island. Hopefully, they would return to Port Royal soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack sat in his jail cell, looking out the barred window at the full moon that hang in the sky. He had been looking out at Port Royal for the Black Pearl all day.  
  
"Bloody hell Will! Took off with me ship." Jack muttered to himself. He felt the cold breeze from the ocean hit his face. The guards took his coat, and his pistol and sword. Even though he had on a long sleeve shirt on, he was shivering. Jack wanted to get out of there. If the Black Pearl didn't come back by tomorrow morning, he would never sail it again. Or, even worse, he would never see Amera again. But he put it out of his mind, he knew Will would come.  
  
Then suddenly, Jack heard someone come down the dark stairwell to the prison cells. He sat still, not moving an inch. He assumed it was a guard to check on him, since he was the only person down in the cells that night. But that was until he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey." Jack turned his head and stood up. It was Amera. She looked so beautiful, she had on a sea green dress and her long hair was half up in a bun. "Well well, turns out you can pull off lookin' like a lady!" Jack grinned at her, and she smiled faintly back then walked up to his cell. "I only have a few minutes, there are so many guards up there!"  
  
Jack walked closer to the end of his cell, "What can I say love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Amera stayed a few feet away from his cell, she didn't want to get any closer. "I.I haven't seen the Black Pearl, it's unlikely they knew we are back in Port Royal. Norrington and Governor Swann are taking me to the hanging tomorrow. I don't think I'll be able to get you out of this one Jack."  
  
Jack wouldn't take his eyes away from her, he moved to the very end of his cell, crossing his arms. "Amera, Norrington tried to hang me once, and he can try again but he'll be unsuccessful. Come on love, you know me. And Wills comin' back." He grinned showing her his teeth, including some silver and gold ones.  
  
Amera walked right up to his cell inches from Jack's face. "You can't get out of this Jack! There's a big chance you could die tomorrow! I don't want that to happen!" She then noticed she was screaming at him, and once she was done, Jack rose an eyebrow. Amera sighed and tried to calm down. "Jack, if you die tomorrow.I will.I mean.What am I to do? Stay here? With these people? I'm not a lady, and I'll never be one. Where will I go? What is there to do?"  
  
Jack sighed and thought long and hard about what he was going to say to Amera. He put his hands on her arms to keep her from going anywhere. "You are a young, beautiful girl with a good head on her shoulders. And.if I do get hanged tomorrow then, you can.you can have me ship," Amera's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You can go sail off with me crew, and go after the treasure! Me crew will back you up, and after you defeat Christopher and his crew, take the gold! You'll be as rich as a queen!"  
  
"I don't care about the gold! I.I care about you." Amera lay her head on the bars in front of her and closed her eyes. She couldn't stand doing this, she didn't want to not see Jack again. Then, a tear ran down her cheek. Jack took his hand and lifted up her head with his finger, looking into her eyes. "Amera,, everythin' will be alright." She smiled at him, and Jack closed his eyes and leaned in for their most passionate kiss yet.  
  
Amera felt better, Jack was always smooth even though he was a scoundrel sometimes. Then, the sudden sound of footsteps broke them apart. They turned to the stairwell and a guard came out of the shadows. "Time's up miss! Come along!" Amera looked back at Jack, and put her hand on his, then walked up the steps with the guard and out of his sight.  
  
He laid down in his cell and put his hands on his face. Jack tried to keep faith, but a crucial thought was growing in his mind. He might never be with Amera again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The drums started up the next morning. The sky was cloudy and a wind came from the west. Jack stood with his hands bond, hopeless. He was already fit with a rope around his neck.  
  
Commodore Norrington stood next to Governor Swann and Amera, who looked worried. She glanced over at Norrington, who was already staring at her, he smiled, and Amera turned away and frowned in disgust. Then, she felt a far worse stare, Jack's. She stared back, he looked like he had lost everything. The Black Pearl was nowhere to be found, and he was full of sorrow. But, Amera stayed strong, knowing what would happen.  
  
Then, a man spoke, "Jack Sparrow, you have committed the following crimes." He went on as Jack rolled his eyes in irritation. "I'm going to shoot that man the next time I get a chance," he murmured. He then looked back at Amera, who looked so beautiful in her red dress. It was the same one from the first day he first saw her in one. She met with his eyes, and smiled. 'A smile? Why? I'll be dead in momentarily' Jack thought.  
  
He was definitely puzzled, then realized the man reciting the sentence was done and they were about to release the board underneath him. Then, Amera looked to see it the Governor or Norrington were watching her. They weren't, so she slipped away to a higher spot facing the hanging. She checked to make sure no one saw her, then took out her dagger that she got back from Jack. She was thirty feet away from him. Then, the board and Jack dropped.  
  
In an instant she tossed the dagger, hitting the rope cutting Jack loose. She hit it perfectly! Jack then realized what had happened, then punched an approaching guard unconscious. He ran through the crowd. The guards didn't shoot, there were too many people around. Jack ran away from the square, making it out of the disaster into town.  
  
Amera slid back next to where the Governor still was, occupied with the incident that had just occurred to notice she had left in the first place. "Governor, you can take Miss Holmes back to you home. Don't worry about Sparrow, I will find him!" 'No you won't,' thought Amera, grinning to herself. Norrington bowed quickly and stomped off as the square emptied and the Governor went on to the carriage with his servants. Amera quickly went over to retrieve her dagger that was stuck on the board. She ranked it out and put it back in her boot, out of sight. Then, she caught up with Governor Swann at the carriage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Will you be needing anything else Amy dear?" The maid was putting hot coals under Amera's mattress that night in Governor Swann's home. She smiled at the lady, "No, thank you, you've been quite a help already!" The maid nodded and headed out the door, shutting it behind her.  
  
When she was alone, Amera sighed and got out of bed. She couldn't sleep, she knew Jack was out there somewhere. The Black Pearl was nowhere to be found, and the British Navy was looking everywhere for Jack. She walked over to the doors that lead to her small balcony outside. She opened them and was welcomed by a slight gust of wind. Her eyes widened and suddenly spoke, "Jack!" He was standing at the doors and she fell into his arms. Then, she let go of him and turned to walk back into the bedroom. "You know shouldn't be here! They British Navy is looking for you and the worst place to be right now is in the Governor's home! The Black Pearl isn't anywhere and I'm stuck here pretending to be a lady! Things couldn't possibly get any wor-"  
  
Before Amera knew it, Jack had grabbed her and pulled her into him for a kiss. Then, they parted slowly and Amera looked up at Jack. He grinned at her, "Sorry, just been itching at me, had to scratch it." She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Oh, and I forgot to mention that the Black Pearl is in Port Royal as we speak. They know we're coming so I need you to get your things and go with me. I already got my personal effects from the prison as you can see. So hurry up before someone comes!" Amera went to slip on her red dress and got her things. "Do you have my locket?" She said as they climbed down from the tree at the balcony.  
  
"Aye, Will's holdin' it for you. So let's get a move on!" "Wait!" Jack stopped in his tracks as they began to leave the Governor's house. "If you had the locket with the map inside the entire time, why did you bother to come back for me?" Jack took in a deep breath and walked up to her. "Amera, don't you know that I wouldn't leave you or ever let anything happen to you?" She started to smile a little then Jack spoke again. "Also, you have the key so I kinda needed you for that too." Amera hit him and they ran off to the Pearl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* so? hows this one? please guys, R & R!!! its not like I don't like less then 20 reviews in two months of writing this, but it's kinda dry. anyways, just tell me what u think of this chappie! 


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, another chapter! I don't know how many more until the last one, I think there's like three more, not too sure, it may vary. Let me just warn you guys that this chapter is a little nc-17, depending on how you look at it! But I don't wanna give anything away, even though I think I just did. Anyways, back to the very exciting story, sort of! ~midnightdreams87  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh I'm so glad your alright Amera!" Elizabeth went up to her and hugged her. Will shook Jack's hand, which Jack really didn't miss at all. Then Will took Elizabeth below deck leaving Jack and Amera.  
  
He walked up to her and took her father's locket out of his coat pocket. But as Amera began to take it, she stopped. "No, you keep it Jack. I trust you." Jack's eyes widened. "Well that's interesting!" Amera smiled and went down to her cabin. Jack went up to Anamaria at the helm and took out the map to look over the route they should take.  
  
Later in the early hours of the morning before the sunrise, Jack waltzed down the steps of the deck heading for his cabin. He made his way to his door, opened it, walked in and shut it. Then, he turned and noticed there was something different about his room. There was a woman on his bed.  
  
Jack gulped and took off his hat and threw it onto his chair in the corner, then took off his coat. Amera stood up and began to walk over to him slowly.  
  
Jack felt his heart begin to beat quicker and quicker in his chest. His palms became sweaty. He'd never felt this kind of impact from a woman before, and he'd been "familiar" with plenty. Amera had this look of intense passion in her deep, ocean blue eyes. The swaying of the boat began to make Jack feel nervous. He leaned against the door, frantically searching for some suave comment to hide his nervousness.  
  
"It's alright," said Amera in a hushed tone, dripping with lust with each syllable she whispered. "Come with me." She led Jack over to the bed, and laid him down. She noticed his face was red, so she removed his shirt, slowly, while kissing his chest and stomach with her luscious lips, causing Jack to tremble.  
  
"I see you're in a good mood," Jack said, trying to make her laugh and hide his nervousness. She leaned in, just inches away from his face, and said, "I'll be only as good as you want me to, Captain Jack Sparrow." As she said this, her steamy breath began to cause his heart to quicken even more. "As you wish, M'lady."  
  
Jack, realizing that she was really into him, began to take control. He expertly removed her blouse, as he had done a million times before, and felt her breasts hanging freely over his chest. He reached up to massage one of them, while with his other hand he drew Amera in closer, forcing their tongues to touch in a way Jack had never felt before. He felt the motion of her body, up and down, and heard her softly moaning, the occasional "Jack.more.don't stop" escaping the confines of her usually callous lips.  
  
Amera had only loved a man once before, and as Jacks pants were removed, she felt a feeling she'd only felt once before: she felt a man pressing into her. And what a man he was. Amera had many many things flashing through her mind. She didn't know if Jack was really loving her, or if he was just trying to get in another quick screwing to satisfy his raging manhood.  
  
Yet while all these feelings filled her mind, she was completely overcome with passion. She let her hand wander south of Jack's bare stomach, and began rhythmically pulsing just as she and Jack were pulsing, while her other hand was moving through his straggly hair.  
  
Jack removed Amera's pants, and was exposed to one of the most wondrous sights a man can ever see: he moved his hand where the clothes had been, and eventually found his tongue down in her vagina. He pounded faster and harder with every moan and shake of her body. He felt her nervousness: he was worried that Amera might think that he didn't love her. He knew in his heart that he loved her more than anything. This was different than any girl before: this was passion. He was letting his heart lead instead of his penis.  
  
His penis was very quickly found where his tongue had been. They felt it slide in, with effort at first, as she was tighter than he had expected. This was plausible because she had only loved one man before, and he was obviously nothing compared to Jack. Amera moaned and Jack began to grab her smooth back tighter than before. He felt himself boiling up, ready to explode. Amera constantly contracted on his manhood, the muscles making Jack and Amera scream each others names out loud.  
  
Jacks penis relaxed, and Amera let out a large sigh of relief, and contentment. They held each other for a while. An hour? Maybe two? It didn't matter to them: they had just known each other deeper than either of them had ever expected.  
  
Just then, Elizabeth threw open the door, her umbrella pointed. "I'll kill you if you don't stop raping Amera-OH! Hi Jack-errr-Captain." Elizabeth felt her face turn redder than even Amera's was at the time. "Seems like you just captained-err I mean. I'm going to go now, I'll wake you up tomorrow morning around SEX-err I mean six o' clock. Bye now." Amera and Jack looked at each other, smiled, and then laughed. Amera fell to sleep in Jack's sword-fight conditioned arms, his muscles relaxed and he kissed her softly on the forehead. That night, even though they didn't realize it, their lives would change forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amera opened her eyes and gazed around the room. She was in Jack's arms. She looked over to her left to find Jack already awake, staring at her. She lay her head on his bare chest and played with the blanket with her fingertips. "You sleep well?" Jack put a hand on her head and played with her hair, "Aye. You made me pretty tired after last night. Never though you'd be so.good. Guess Elizabeth forgot to wake us up eh?"  
  
Amera chuckled a little and took in his scent. The smell of the salty ocean and spice was something she always enjoyed smelling. She put her head on the pillow, looking face to face with the infamous Jack Sparrow. "You were good to you know.Actually, amazing." He leaned in and smelled her honey- like hair, then set his chin on her head. "Just keepin' up the reputation." Jack grinned then gave Amera a peck on the lips before he got out of bed and got dressed.  
  
"Are you going to steer then?" Amera was still in bed, looking at Jack who was at the door. "Aye, you can come up whenever. I'm given you the freedom to do what you please." He gave her one last grin before shutting the door behind him. She smiled then got dressed. She put on her white blouse, black slacks and boots, then went out up to the deck.  
  
She yawned as she put her long hair up in a bun. Amera stood on the port side of the ship, looking out at the empty ocean. She tightened the grip of the rail as she stood there thinking. Then, she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry about last night." It was Elizabeth of course. She cautiously moved next to Amera. Amera sighed then smiled, "It's quite alright Elizabeth. Sorry we kept you up." Elizabeth didn't want to think about it, and changed the subject. "So, how far away is this island? Will it take weeks? Months?"  
  
"No. We'll be there in a matter of days I'm guessing." "Good, being on this ship with so many disgusting pirates would become unbearable after a while, no offense!" Amera nodded to Elizabeth as the lady smiled shyly. After the awkward silence, Elizabeth began to fidget with her dress.  
  
"I told your father you were safe, and I didn't mention that you were on a pirate ship." Amera kept her eyes on the water. She realized Elizabeth put her hand on Amera's and caused her to turn. "Thank you." Then Elizabeth smiled and walked away. It was funny, Amera had never such a nice girl before. Truly, Elizabeth was a lady.  
  
Later that night, Amera walked down the stairs heading toward her cabin. As she turned a corner, she bumped right into someone. But it wasn't the man she expected. Will moved back a little, then a sly grin grew on his face. Amera looked at him, a little confused. "Sorry Will. Uh, I guess I'll see you.Why are you smiling at me like that?" Will didn't say anything, but she could read his mind. She narrowed her eyes at him and hit him in the arm.  
  
"What was that for?" Will said half laughing. "If you ever bring up anything about last night, I'll slit your throat!" Will chuckled at her, "Really? I remember you saying that to Jack and he ended up on top of you, or was it the other way around?" Amera screamed and pushed him away from her, then stomped off. Will stayed there, still laughing hysterically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, another chapter down! I have to admit, this was probably the most interesting chapter to write! Some of the credit goes to one of my best friends, who will go nameless, thanks for helping me with my story babe! Anyways, R&R! Tell me what you think! Happy Holidays peeps! 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey readers & reviewers! Here's another exciting chapter of The Tomb of Lost Pirates! Hope u enjoy it, if u have any questions or comments, just review, even if you don't have questions or comments, I'd like to know what you peeps think! Heres ch. 14!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the moon crept out from behind the clouds that night, the Black Pearl was once again on the course of the island of gold. Amera stretched her arms high above her head as she came down the steps into the hallway. She was heading for her cabin, but she desperately wanted to be with Jack.  
  
She hadn't talked to him all day, they both had been busy. Even so, she still managed to glance at him once or twice. However, Amera stopped in front of his closed door. She raised her fist, ready to knock, but at the last second, she put her fist, having second thoughts.  
  
As she sighed and turned around, she jumped back a little. Jack was standing right behind her. "Thinkin' twice about goin' in to see me ah?" Amera felt a little embarrassed and blushed a little. "Sorry, just didn't want to disturb you, I'll leave you alone now!" She still tired to play hard-to-get, even though it was obvious she wanted him.  
  
Amera began to walk away, not looking back once at Jack. But then she heard his voice, "Whoever said I wanted to be alone, luv?" Amera stopped, turned and grinned as Jack opened the door to his cabin.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So I sat on the island for three days, drinking rum until that boat showed up to take me back to civilization!" The two laughed as they lay on Jack's bed, looking at the ceiling, a bottle of rum in hand.  
  
"I can't believe that you did that!" "Aye, I'm a sluggard, I'm not even worthy of such a fine ship!" Amera looked over at him and pushed him playfully, "Yes you are!" "No, I'm not!" After all the shoving, they calmed down a tad, realizing they were looking into each other's eyes.  
  
Amera spoke softly, "You're a great Captain, you shouldn't think any less." Jack then smiled and began to stroke Amera's face with his hand. "Do you realize how beautiful you are? I mean, that day when I first saw you in the red dress in Port Royal, you looked like.you looked like a lady."  
  
Amera laughed, "I'm not anything close to a lady! Come on, look at Elizabeth, she's a real lady!" "But she's not half the woman you are, Amera. Trust me, I know." A smile grew on her face, then moved closer to Jack. She leaned in and closed her eyes, kissing him. Jack happily accepted the kiss, putting his arms around her. As the night grew darker, the Black Pearl sailed closer to the island.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well! Another chapters done! Please review, I'd like to know what you think of my writing! Anyways, thanks for the peeps who do review, I appreciate it! ~midnightdreams87 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you guys are enjoying school resuming just like me! Not! Anyway, here's ch. 15!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days on the ship flew by. Everyone helped during the days on deck. All in all everything was upbeat. Jack and Amera kept giving each other glances, but tried to keep their relationship from everyone as hidden as possible.  
  
Amera filled the crew in on what the treasure was like. From all the stories her father had told her, as well as her uncle, she knew that there was tons and tons of pieces of gold. So the crew was in high spirits.  
  
Also, Will and Elizabeth were closer than ever. One night on the Black Pearl, Amera and Elizabeth had just finished a conversation after dinner and Elizabeth was heading to her cabin.  
  
She opened the door and walked into her room, not even bothering to shut the door. Elizabeth was tired, and didn't notice what was going on until she met with Will's eyes. She gasped in surprise as she gazed at the room. There were candles lit and the place was quite clean.  
  
Will slowly walked up to her, cleaner than usual, he was trying to look his best. Elizabeth gazed at him with a puzzled look, "Will, what's going on?" He just smiled and took both of her hands in his. "Elizabeth, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I love you with all my heart, and I can't stand being without you and longer." Will bent down on one knee and looked up into Elizabeth's watering eyes. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?" She gasped and began to cry. "Yes, of course I will!"  
  
Will stood up and hugged her, they laughed happily. Without the couple's knowledge, they were being watched.  
  
Amera was outside the open door, watching them in the shadows. She realized something as she watched the joyful couple hugged and kissed each other. No matter what she did, or how loyal she was, no matter how much she tried, she would never be able to have that relationship with Jack.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning air greeted Amera as she stood solemnly at the helm, only a day away from the island that caused her so much pain. Both her father and mother were killed there, by Christopher's father. Oh, Christopher! She had tried to forget about him, but no matter how far she ran, she couldn't escape her fate. She knew he would be there, and she knew something bad would happen.  
  
"Somethin' on your mind luv?" Jack swaggered up to her and stood behind Amera, putting his hands around her waist as she steered. "Just thinking about the island, when we meet up with Christopher and the Prowler." "Ah," Jack said as he pondered.  
  
"Ey, listen to me for a moment Knightly, I'll take care of the curly boy. Leave everythin' up to me!" Amera sighed uncomfortably, "Jack, this is something I have to do. I can't run from this anymore. He is my battle, and I'll fight it alone."  
  
"Aye, I understand, you gotta take care of your problems yourself. But, I'm still goin' with you, in case you need me." Amera turned her head to him sarcastically, "And why would I need you?" She grinned as Jack raised an eyebrow. They leaned in almost kissing until Elizabeth and Will came out from their quarters. Amera spotted them and watched as they laughed and walked to the bow of the ship.  
  
Amera turned to face them and Jack watched her puzzled. Will took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it, and Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him. Earlier Will had told Jack and Amera about the engagement, and Amera acted as if she was surprised by the news. Finally, Amera stopped watching the two and started steering again.  
  
Jack didn't move an inch, he saw Amera's face grow with worry. "What is it? Don't like seein' the two go at it? I don't fancy it meself really-" Then, at that moment, Amera couldn't stand it anymore."God Jack don't you get it? Answer me a question, savvy? Do you think we'll ever have what they have?"  
  
Jack stayed silent, Amera continued. "I mean, have you ever thought about getting married? Or having children? Someday, I might want that; even though I am a bloody pirate!" Jack was very surprised and shocked at all of this, "Hold on Amera! Don't you know who I am? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! I don't have children, I don't get married or settle down, ever!"  
  
Amera let go of the wheel and looked into Jack's fiery eyes. "Then I guess you don't have me!" She pushed Jack away from her and ran down the stairs and went to her cabin. She didn't come out all day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright peeps! Please R&R, there's only two (at most) chapters left! I appreciate the peeps who do review, you guys are awesome! ~midnightdreams87 


	16. Chapter 16

Well, I've found out how many chapters are left, and it's going to ch. 17! That means only 2 more chapters to R&R, please do so! Now it's back to a very adventure-packed chapter with Sparrow and the crew!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Night crept over the sea, surrounding the Black Pearl. The ship was moving swiftly, through the dark waters. Jack stood at the helm, the deck was barren. Off in the distance, on the horizon, he spotted the island in which they were searching for.  
  
"All hands on deck!" He shouted and rang the bell. He started to hear the scurrying of feet and growling voices from below. As soon as the crew was on deck, up came Elizabeth and Will. Amera followed them, not even looking at Jack.  
  
Anamaria took the helm as Jack came down the steps and into the crowd of pirates. "Listen up maties! In about an hour, we're getting' off and makin' our way into the caves of that island over there! Now we'll-" he stopped. The crew was listening and waiting for further orders; but, Jack realized what he had to do. He looked around at the crowd, then stopped when he saw Amera amongst them.  
  
Amera was just a few feet from him, long dark hair back in its sassy bun, with her arms crossed and an evil glare. And at that moment, Jack did the unexpected. "Since this treasure hunt was never really my idea, you won't be taken orders from me." Everyone mumbled a little in confusion, including Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"I think since the map belongs to Knightly, and she has been nice enough to share the gold with us, she should be your captain. Well.at least until we get our gold and get out of here!" Amera walked over to the center of the crowd, and Sparrow took off the sapphire necklace and handed it to her. She nodded in gratitude, and Jack grinned. Amera then spoke about the matter at hand, "Alright, this isn't gonna be easy. When we dock, we won't be alone. The Prowler will be there, and most of you know it's one of the most feared pirate ships in the Caribbean.much like this one. So, this is what we'll do."  
  
It took awhile to explain the plan, but everyone finally understood as they came up to the rocky island. There was a huge cave in the center of it, with only a narrow waterway leading into it. They docked offshore, unseen by the Prowler by the fog. Everyone noticed that the crew had emptied from their ship, and were already inside the cave.  
  
The crew got their weapons and supplies together, and row boats were lowered as pirates made their way over. Will and Elizabeth got in one with Gibbs and began to row over, even though Will didn't like the idea of Elizabeth coming along.  
  
On deck, Amera tied her leather strap holding her gun and sword on, then put her dagger in her boot. She went over to a boat, and almost climbed in until someone put a hand on her shoulder. Amera stopped and turned to Jack. "Listen, I know I can't say anything that will make this better-" "Then don't Sparrow." Jack put his hands up in defense, "I just wanted to say.be careful. And I got your back." "Don't worry, I won't need it," She said in but a whisper and crept into the row boat as Jack followed.  
  
~*~*~* It was a long time until they reached the deep dark cave. The crew waited until everyone was inside. Anamaria and Mr. Cotton stayed on the Black Pearl, to keep it protected just in case. Everyone pulled the boats ashore and headed into a large tunnel, which Amera knew about from her map.  
  
"Blimy! This isn't just a cave, it's a tomb!" One of the pirates whispered. As they passed through the cave. They had a few torches lit, and they didn't see a pretty sight. There were skeletons everywhere, of pirates from long ago. Obviously, a fight had occurred, precisely seventeen years ago.  
  
Everyone walked in silence as Amera thought about the past. She never really knew what happened here, because her uncle Fin wouldn't tell her everything about her parents death. However, she did remember the last time she saw them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There were gunshots everywhere. Pirates from the Prowler tried to enter the Knightly household. "Amera, sweetie, come with me!" Mrs. Knightly took her eight year old daughter and ran to their living room. She lifted up the carpet, revealing a secret door. She started lowering her daughter inside of it. "What's going on mommy?" The little girl was confused and tired, it was very early in the morning.  
  
The mom looked behind her then looked back at her child, "Amera, whatever you do, stay down her until you father comes and gets you! Be quiet until then! I love you!" The woman hugged and kissed the girl one last time then shut the door and covered it with the carpet.  
  
Pirates barged through the front door and the woman grabbed a sword for her defense. But, it was no use, they took her away, not knowing where the little girl was. But, the pirates didn't leave the house standing, they set fire to it. Luckily, it wasn't until a few moments later her father, Jonathan Knightly came in the burning house with his brother Fin. They opened the secret door and Fin picked the girl up and they ran out of the house.  
  
"Fin, take her to a safe place, one of your friends house to keep her safe. Then, go to the docks and meet me at the Red Coral. We're getting my wife back! Captain Benjamin Kiedis has gone too far! If he wants me, he'll get me, but I won't let him have Wendy!"  
  
The little girl, confused spoke up, "Daddy? Where are you going? I don't want you to leave!" Jonathan knelt before Amera and hugged her. "Darling, promise me something. Promise me you will live a long life and be happy. Do this for me." Then, he got up and took off his necklace and put it around the girl's neck.  
  
"Keep this with you. I have a key hidden that will open it, when you find it, open it and use what's inside. Remember Amera, I will always love you!" The little girl started crying, "I love you daddy!" Then, Fin picked the girl up and took her away. Amera looked back, seeing her father, running towards the docks. Fin came back two weeks later, Amera didn't understand what he told her then, but she grew up, understanding that she would never see her father or mother again.  
  
All Amera knew was that what happened all those years ago, happened on the very island, in that very cave she was in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well, this is ch. 16. It'll be more action-packed next chapter, the last chapter. Will Amera's past come back again? Can she really defeat Christopher? Does Jack love Amera? Will the passion they had ever surface again? Answer these questions guys, post them on my board & I'll see if your right or dead wrong! Plus, I'd like to know if you guys think I should make a sequel, opinions please! I've had and awesome ride with ya'll, don't come back now, ya hear? lol! ~midnightdreams87 


	17. Chapter 17

It's the end, the final one! I can't believe this day has come! I want to thank all u 18 people who have reviewed, it's good to get them! Anyways, please review after u read, I wanna know if there should b a sequel! It's up to my fans to decide! But for now, find out what happens to our heros as they head towards certain death! ~midnightdreams87  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The red sun was rising in the east over the Caribbean Sea. Only a little light shined into the cave. But as the crew of the Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, and Amera Knightly were heading deeper into the caves, it turned to almost pitch black.  
  
Amera was walking slowly, deep in thought of her memories. She knew the fate that awaited her. Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder and she jumped a little. "Amera," She turned to face Jack, he had a serious look, which didn't happen very often. "Before we go in there, in that place, I want you to know. I never.Well," Amera looked at him in skepticism. "I didn't want things to end like this. I'm just sayin', if one of us.Just, be careful in there."  
  
Amera tried to smile a little, "Even though you're a pig and a scoundrel, I'm proud to fight alongside one of the greatest pirates I've even known." Jack grinned and turned to face the crew. He held his hand in the air to stop them from walking any further. "We're comin' up to the open cave. Alright men, get to your positions and wait for my signal!" Jack whispered.  
  
Everyone scattered, covering the outskirts of a gigantic opening of the tomb where so many things had happened. Inside were mountains of treasure, jewels and gold of all kind. And of course there were skeletons, and Captain Christopher Kiedis's crew. They were cheering as they packed up treasure and other precious items.  
  
Amera couldn't see Christopher anywhere, but she would find him before the battle was over. Will, Elizabeth and Amera crouched behind a rock watching Jack, waiting for his signal. Amera turned to say something to Will, but he was a little busy kissing Elizabeth, the two didn't know if they would survive this or not. But Amera tried to ignore it and focused on Jack. Jack. What if she did die, she would never see him again. Or worse, if he died! Even though she was hurt by him, she knew that she couldn't help caring for him. He had been there for her, and he loved her at one point or another. But, at that moment, she put all emotion away, she had a much bigger problem to face.Christopher.  
  
Suddenly, everyone saw Jack's hand go up, preparing them to attack. Then, he swung it down. The battle of the tomb of lost pirates had begun.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The crew of the Prowler gathered their valuables happily, until they heard shouting and pistols going off, all around them! The Black Pearl's crew ran into the tomb, charging at the scoundrels.  
  
Then, with a clash of swords they fought. There wasn't a pirate not fighting out there. Some used their swords, others used pistols. And some just went up and knocked the crap out of anyone in their path. Even Elizabeth was helping.  
  
It seemed like Jack was having a grand time, the opposing crew wasn't a challenge to him. Will had always been good with swords, like his father, so it was simple for him as well.  
  
But, the person who had the easiest time, was Amera. She was fast as a lightening bolt, using quick reflexes and strong movements. The reason she had the simplest time was mainly because of her emotions. She had lost so much; she had no family, no real friends, and at that point, no love. All she had left was this one last time, the last time to fight.  
  
Amera suddenly looked around the tomb and saw that the Black Pearl's crew was dominating the others. She smiled as a very large pirate approached her. She ran towards him with her sword drawn. Amera screamed as she dug her sword into the slob's gut. He fell to the ground, and Amera headed forward to fight more of the Prowler's crew.  
  
But unexpectedly, she fell on her face. She had tripped over a crevasse between two rocks. Amera then saw she was without her sword, it had fallen a few feet in front of her. As she began to reach for it, she felt a sharp pain at her neck. Amera looked up the sword into Christopher's cold eyes.  
  
"Well, we meet again my love!" Christopher picked up Amera's sword and motioned her to her feet. She stood up slowly, taking her eyes away from his to see if anyone was close to help her. But, she looked and saw that she had drawn away from the battle scene, into a dark shadow.  
  
"Come with me Knightly!" Christopher forced Amera to walk further and further away from the battle. Then all of a sudden, he pushed her to the ground. Amera fell, and noticed that she didn't just hit the ground, she hit something as well. When Amera turned her head to see what she hit, she almost threw up from the shock.  
  
It was her father.  
  
He was a skeleton of course, and had decayed since those seventeen years ago. "Oh, don't you look just like him," Christopher chuckled. Amera saw the faded black hat on her father's skeleton head, there was a faded green emerald on it. She remembered wearing it many times. She couldn't speak.  
  
Christopher looked at her, and made the situation worse by speaking of it. "That is him, the great Jonathan Knightly. He was killed right there, seventeen years ago. And just over there," He pointed at a spot no more than ten feet away, it was another skeleton. "That was your mother Knightly, my father killed them both! Seventeen years ago.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Give her up Kiedis! You know this is just between the two of us!" Jonathan Knightly was in the cave with shimmering gold everywhere. Only fifteen feet in front of him was his wife, Wendy, and Captain Kiedis, with his men by his side.  
  
Fin was off fighting in the battle, while Jonathan faced the Captain alone. He knew he had to face his fate, whatever it would be. "I heard the rumors that there is another island, Knightly. With more riches than any you see 'ere! Tell me where it is!" "I promise you, there is no other!"  
  
"Do you take me for a fool? I won't let your precious wife go, not until you tell me where the island is!" Jonathan came a little closer, not looking away from the Captain once. "I swear on my life, I don't know. Please, let her go; I'll do anything! Just let her go."  
  
The old, greedy pirate mumbled, "Is that your answer then? Is that all there is that you know?" Jonathan looked into Wendy's eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. "Yes. Please, let her go, you can take me instead." The Captain suddenly became furious, "NO! I want to find that blasted cave!"  
  
The pirate then to his pistol. A shot was heard throughout the cave. Everyone that was still fighting stopped. Not an eye was away from the incident. Fin was in the back of the cave, he couldn't believe what he saw. "NOO!" Jonathan ran towards Wendy, who fell to the ground.  
  
Jonathan took her in his arms, tears were starting to come to his eyes. "Wendy!" He put his hand on her chest, the wound bleed rapidly. Wendy looked up at him, crying from the pain. And at that moment, it was the last the two ever looked into each other's eyes. Wendy's body still lay in Jonathan's arms, he didn't know what to do.  
  
Just then, Captain Kiedis came over and took Jonathan's sword, then forced him to his feet. The Captain began walking slowly, advancing on Jonathan Knightly foot by foot. "OH! How I can't wait to share this story with my boy, he'll love the happy ending!" The pirate laughed as Jonathan stood with dignity. "You see Knightly, I've takin' everythin' from you! There's nothin' on this earth you got left!"  
  
The brave Jonathan looked up into Kiedis's cold eyes, "Not everything." He muttered. But, the pirate heard him, and smiled wildly. "Ah, I see. A child! Don't you worry, I'll be back to Tortuga to have fun with 'em!" "NO! I won't let you touch her! I'll kill you fir-ahh!"  
  
Kiedis stuck Jonathan's sword into Jonathan's heart. The Captain pulled in close to Knightly and whispered, "Actually, brave Captain Jonathan Knightly, I'm the one to be killin' you first!" He pulled the sword out of Knightly and let him fall to his knees, then to the cold ground to die. Captain Kiedis took Jonathan's sword with him as he and his crew began to leave the caves.  
  
They had some of the treasure taken with them, but left most of it for another visit. The crew of the Prowler were winning the battle, leaving the dead behind. Fin, when seeing Jonathan dead, snuck out of the caves with only a few good men, and sailed back to Tortuga. Fin took Amera away from Tortuga for a few years, but, when they did come back, Captain Kiedis's plan began to come into play.  
  
~*~*  
  
".So, that's where I come in! We meet at Tortuga, and the rest is history!" Amera had been in tears, and knew that she surely was finished. Captain Christopher Kiedis forced Amera to her knees, right next to where her father's skeleton was laying.  
  
Just then, Christopher threw both Amera's and his own sword to the ground, then he took out another sword. It was very old, and stained with blood. Captain Jonathan Knightly's sword.  
  
"You see Knightly, I have to keep up the family tradition!" Amera closed her eyes and almost gasped. Jonathan's sword shined in the only light of the cave. Over on one of the mountains of gold was Jack, punched a man then saw the shining sword over in the other side of the cave. It was Christopher, and he was about to kill Amera!  
  
Jack took a shield and put it on the ground, then slid down the mountain over to the fight. Christopher lifted the sword up and prepared to strike. But just as he did, a voice distracted him. "NOO!" Jack jumped and plunged on top of Christopher, taking him to the ground.  
  
"You lay another finger on her and I'll rid of you!" Jack threatened. "Uh, Jack, I think I'll take it from here!" Behind Jack Amera stood, with her father's sword in hand. "Right! Right! Just helpin' is all! I'll be out of your way then!" Jack stood up and dusted himself off, then went back to finish off the remaining Prowler crew.  
  
Christopher looked up at Amera worriedly, then looked around for a weapon. He spotted his sword and snagged it before Amera could stop him. He jumped up and their swords immediately clanged. "Hows about we make this a fair fight, savvy?" Christopher asked. "We're pirates dear Christopher, nothin's fair!"  
  
The two moved with rapid speed, each striking the other and each dodging the blows. There was anger, vengeance, and rage among the two. The one that had more of it would win. At that same moment, Jack Sparrow and his crew had one the battle, they cheered in their victory. Will looked around, and saw Amera in her battle. He started to run over to help, but was held back by Jack.  
  
"This is her battle, mate. Let her fight it." Still clanging swords, Christopher and Amera were coming to the end. Amera turned quickly on her foot and slid to the ground, she put her leg up and tripped Christopher. As he fell, he felt a sharp pain at his heart. Christopher looked up at Amera, who held her father's sword that was halfway through Christopher's chest. She looked down at him, and spoke to him, "Kiedis, you were wrong. It's not you keeping the family tradition going, it's me!" Amera suddenly took the sword out, making Christopher fall to the ground, completely dead.  
  
Everyone had loaded all the treasure on the boats, and stared heading back. Will lead Elizabeth out of the cave as Jack stayed behind. He walked over to Amera, who was with her parents. She had buried them, and was kneeling by their graves. She lay her father's sword on top of the piled dirt and bowed her head. "It is done."  
  
Jack put a hand on her shoulder, and she stood up, turning away from the graves not looking back. Jack watched her go, feeling there was nothing left in the cave for her.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The Black Pearl sailed to Port Royal, but only on the outskirts so they wouldn't be noticed. As they docked, everyone said their goodbyes.  
  
"Goodbye Jack, you were, you fought, well, you did good." Elizabeth shook Jack's hand disgustingly and walked off the deck to the docks. Will came up to Jack and shook his hand, "You proved me right again Jack, you are a good man." Jack grinned at him then whispered, "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm away Turner!"  
  
Jack laughed and waited for Will to turn to leave, but he didn't. "What is it Will, miss me already?" Jack then realized that Elizabeth was frowning, as well as Will, and the entire crew! "What? What is it?" Will bowed his head a little to Jack and whispered, "I'm sorry Jack."  
  
Jack looked at Will confused, "Sorry? Sorry for what? I'm not losing anything!" But, then he heard a small voice behind him. "Hello Jack." He turned around, and was shocked at his sight.  
  
It was Amera. She had her bags with her, and everything else she owned. She was leaving the Black Pearl.  
  
Jack walked up to her confused, "Amera! What are you doing?" She looked at him straight on, "I'm leaving Jack. I have to start over, you know that," She put her belongings down and brought Jack in for a hug, "You know that I need to go, I'm going to make a new life, the gold will help me get a new ship, a trustworthy crew. Just please don't-" Jack looked at Amera with his dark brown eyes. "Don't look at me that way. I'm going Jack."  
  
Amera picked up her belongings and started to walk off the ship, then stopped and turned. "Unless there's a reason for me to stay." Jack walked up to her in silence. "Jack, do you love me or not?" Everyone was silent, even Will and Elizabeth. Jack and Amera looked at each other for the longest time. Then finally, Jack spoke.  
  
"No, I don't love you." Amera closed her eyes in pain, she didn't cry, she didn't whimper. "Goodbye, Jack." She turned and walked off the ship, and off the docks past Will and Elizabeth. She kept walking up and over a hill, until she was out of their sight, not ever looking back.  
  
And still, Jack was on deck, standing there watching as she walked out of his life. Will and Elizabeth tried to smile and waved at the crew as they sailed away from them, away from Port Royal.  
  
Up high in the hills of Port Royal, Amera sat on a boulder, watching as the Black Pearl sailed into the sunset without her. She put her hand on her necklace, the black sapphire her father gave her. She ripped it off her neck and stood up and threw it off the cliff, into the black oceans below.  
  
Amera then set out, she went on to start a new life, start over, a life without Jack Sparrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I know that's a painful way to end it, but that is the end of The Tomb of Lost Pirates. Please R&R, I love getting them! Oh, and one last thing, if you guys wanna see Amera and Jack and everyone again, there will be a sequel coming up! But I can't promise what will or won't happen, and I don't know when I'll even be posting! But, just check this last chapter to find out the title when I figure everything out! You guys are awesome! ~midnightdreams87 


End file.
